Atracción Peligrosa
by sakuxsyao
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una joven de 20 años, quien ha tenido una vida muy dificil, pero con mucho esfuerzo logró salir adelante, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando la persona que arruinó su vida por más de 17 años vuelva? y con... ¿un sexy prometido que no deja de mirarla con pasión?
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captors me pertenecen. Son de las increíbles chicas del CLAMP. La historia es 1000% mía.**

Atracción Peligrosa

__ Nos veremos pronto Sakura…_

Me desperté agitada… otra vez ese sueño… Hace tres semanas comencé a tener el mismo extraño sueño, en el que una persona, a la que no le puedo ver el rostro me dice que "nos veremos pronto"

Que torpe soy, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 20 años y vivo en Tomoeda, Japón.

Mi vida… bueno no es la mejor de todas, pero no me quejo, tengo un muy buen trabajo en un diario, donde escribo artículos de la farándula. Aunque, mi sueño es llegar a ser una escritora, adoro escribir, tengo cientos de historias cortas que he escrito, pero nunca me he animado a llevar alguno de mis trabajos a una editorial…

Pero mientras tanto, estoy muy feliz trabajando en el diario "The Moon". Pero todo eso cambió hace 3 semanas…

Flash Back

__ Es un excelente artículo Sakurita. (me dijo Tomoyo, una de las editoras principales del diario y mi mejor amiga)_

__ ¿En serio lo crees?_

__ Por supuesto, al jefe le encantará._

_Ambas sonreímos, pero paramos de hacerlo cuando nuestro jefe Eriol Hiragisawa salió corriendo de su oficina._

__ ¡PAREN LAS ROTATIVAS!_

__ ¿Qué ocurre Eriol? (preguntó mi amiga)_

__ Sayuri Amamiya, eso pasa._

_Deje caer algunas copias que llevaba en mis manos. Tomoyo me miró preocupada._

__ ¿Q-qué ocurre con ella jefe? (pregunté nerviosa)_

__ Viene a Tomoeda en 3 semanas con su prometido._

_Sentí que mis piernas me comenzaban a fallar… ella no podía volver… justo ahora que mi vida está tan bien… Sayuri no puede volver._

__ Sakura, estás muy pálida ¿te sientes mal? (preguntó preocupado mi jefe)_

__ Eriol… vámonos._

__ Pero Tomoyo, Sakura se ve mal._

__ Necesita estar sola. (susurró mi amiga suavemente, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

__ Pero, ¿por qué? NO ENTIENDO NADA._

__ Eriol… la llegada de Sayuri Amamiya no traerá nada bueno…_

__ ¿Pero qué estupideces dices Tomoyo? Sayuri es la mejor modelo de todo Japón, además de ser nuestra representante oficial en el extranjero._

__ Lo sé… pero ella es… _

__ Explícate Tomoyo (dijo comenzándose a enojar, pero mi amiga no contestó) Por el amor de Dios ¿puede alguna de las dos decirme que hay de malo con Sayuri Amamiya? _

__ Ella… ella es… _

__ ¿Ella es que cosa Sakura?_

__ Ella es… mi hermana gemela (susurré mientras las lágrimas hacían su triunfal aparición)_

_N/A: _Holaaaaaa, mundo_ de fanfiction, sakuxsyao está de vuelta tras emm… demasiado tiempo… lo siento mucho por eso._

_En fín… estoy de vuelta, mis otros fics saldrán de su sueño eterno ya que recibieron el beso del príncipe encantado… IUUUU eso sonó demasiado cursi y trillado._

_Tardaré un poco en poner al día mis demás fics, pero espero que le den una oportunidad a este nuevo fic, que tendrá de todo. Comedia, drama familiar, traiciones, y sobre todas las cosas mucho romance *-*_

_Espero que me perdonen por estar ausente tanto tiempo y también espero que le den una miradita a mi fic._

_Si les gusta el fic… ¿ven el sensual botón que dice Review? ¿Si? Excelenteeee. Bueno pueden darle un clic y dejar sus hermosos comentarios, que con gusto contestaré. Muchos besossss._

_Att. _

_Sakuxsyao_


	2. Enemigas

**Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captors me pertenecen. Son de las increíbles chicas del CLAMP. La historia es 1000% mía.**

_Capítulo 2 "Enemigas"_

_ ¿SAYURI AMAMIYA ES TU HERMANA GEMELA? (el grito de mi jefe se escucho por toda la redacción, haciendo que todas las miradas se fijen en mí)

_ No hacía falta que lo gritarás Eriol, esto es muy malo. (dijo Tomoyo seria)

_ Pero… no entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible que sean hermanas gemelas?

_ ¿Podemos ir a tu despacho por favor? (dijo mi amiga abrazándome)

_ Pero…

_ AHORA. (dijo furiosa)

_ Ok… (dijo asustado) y USTEDES (dijo hablando a mis compañeros) VUELVAN A TRABAJAR CURIOSOS.

Nos dirigimos al despacho de mi jefe, el nos dejo entrar y cerró la puerta.

_ Ahora si… Sakura… explícame por favor.

_ Si… (Susurré suavemente) Sayuri Amamiya es mi hermana gemela, es mayor que yo por 3 minutos… ella y yo… nunca nos llevamos bien. Mi madre siempre mostró preferencia hacia ella, nunca supe porque.

Ambas crecimos de manera muy diferente, Sayuri siempre conseguía todo lo que quería, era orgullosa, malcriada y siempre me trató como si yo fuera inferior a ella… Mi madre se lo permitía y entre las dos se pasaban tratándome mal y creando una gran inseguridad en mí.

_ Y tu padre y tu hermano ¿Dónde estaban?

_ Bueno… mi papá es arqueólogo y viajaba mucho, mi hermano siempre lo acompañaba a sus viajes, además el ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que el quisiera.

_ ¿Cuántos años mayor es tu hermano?

_ 12 años. Vivió con nosotras hasta que cumplió 18, Sayuri y yo teníamos 6 años cuando ellos se fueron de excursión por 7 años. Nunca me trataban mal frente a Touya y mi padre, ellos no sospechaban como eran ellas en realidad con migo… pero un día mi madre me estaba golpeando porque por accidente manche con gaseosa un vestido de Sayuri, mientras tanto Sayuri sonreía… con esa sonrisa cínica que nunca creí ver en una persona… yo gritaba pidiendo perdón, pero ellas continuaban burlándose de mí… hasta que mi padre y Touya entraron…

__ Dios…_

_ Papá y Touya corrieron hacia nosotras, Touya me alzó y me llevó a mi habitación, mientras que papá le gritaba a mamá que estaba pálida al ser descubierta golpeándome… ellos no vieron la cara sádica de Sayuri… por eso no le dijeron nada…

_Flash Back_

__ Saku… por Dios hermanita, ¿Qué te hizo nuestra madre? (se lamentaba Touya mientras me limpiaba la sangre con un pañuelo mojado)_

__ Tranquilo onii-chan… (dije adolorida, pero mi rostro cambió a uno de terror cuando vi a Sayuri mirándome desde la puerta)_

__ Sayuri, tráeme una toalla por favor._

__ No._

_Touya la miró confundido_

__ ¿Qué dijiste?_

__ ¿Por qué llegaron? Sakura estaba recibiendo lo que merece._

_Mi hermano abrió enormemente los ojos, yo comencé a temblar._

__ Sakura es tu hermana Sayuri, son gemelas, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

__ Porque la odio. (dijo mirándome) Siempre la odie._

_Yo comencé a llorar._

__ Saku… ¿mamá te ha golpeado más veces?_

__ NO LE CREAS NADA TOUYA._

__ Mamá…_

__ ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Sayuri… ¿Por qué no ayudas a Touya a curar a tu hermana?_

_Ella sonrió._

__ No quería que se enterarán nunca de esto, pero… ¿para qué negarlo? _

__ ¿Hija?_

__ Yo odio a Sakura. Siempre la he odiado._

_Mi papá se alejo de mi madre y fue a mi lado._

__ Ustedes siempre estuvieron con Sakura, ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? Es fea, tonta, aniñada, yo soy mucho mejor. _

__ Hija… yo siempre las quise a las dos por igual, pero… tu madre siempre estaba con tigo… nunca estaba con Sakura… desde bebés fue así, se rehusaba a alimentar a tu hermana… la teníamos que obligar para que la alimentara, yo creí que era una secuela del embarazo, pero… siempre la dejo de lado._

__ Eso es porque mami siempre me quiso más. _

__ Nunca podría querer a esa niña. (dijo señalándome) _

__ ¡Es tu hija por Dios santo! (dijo mi padre desesperado)_

__ Yo solo tengo 2 hijos, y son Sayuri y Touya. _

__ Te equivocas. (dijo Touya alzándome de la cama) solo tienes a Sayuri._

__ Touya… no me digas eso._

__ Si no quieres a Sakura, no me quieres a mí._

__ Siempre poniéndote de su lado… vete, no te necesitamos. (dijo Sayuri)_

__ Hija… ¿Por qué has permitido todo esto? ¿Qué te ha hecho tu pobre hermana de malo?_

__ Nacer. (dijo con odio)_

_Me aferre al cuello de Touya mientras lloraba sin cesar… el me abrazó fuertemente._

__ Quiero el divorcio Nadeshiko. Nunca más volverás a ver a mis hijos._

__ Ni se te ocurra Fuyitaka, Touya también es mi hijo._

__ SAKURA TAMBIÉN ES TU HIJA, PERO NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESTO… ¿CUÁNTO DAÑO LE HAN HECHO A SAKURA? NOSOTROS ESTABAMOS TRANQUILOS PENSANDO QUE LAS 3 ESTABAN BIEN, ESO ME HICISTE CREER NADESHIKO, CREÍ EN TUS CARTAS._

__ Éramos felices. (dijo con simpleza mi madre)_

__ Solo ustedes dos._

__ Sayuri siempre serás mi hija, y te amo… pero el daño que le has hecho a tu hermana es algo terrible… espero que algún día te disculpes con ella._

_Sayuri no dijo nada._

__ Adiós madre._

__ NOOO._

__ Adiós Nadeshiko, adiós Sayuri._

_Lo último que vi, fue a mi madre en el suelo llorando y a Sayuri mirándome con odio y susurrándome un "me lo pagarás Sakura"_

_Fin del flash._

El silenció reinaba en el despacho.

Tomoyo apretaba los puños y mi jefe estaba pálido.

_ Y lo cumplió…

Eriol me vio con confusión.

_ Se vengó de mí.

Tomoyo me agarró la mano con fuerza.

_ Sayuri se cambió de apellido…

_ Amamiya… (dijo Eriol)

_ Si… el apellido de mi madre. Pasaron 2 años en los que viví muy feliz con mi padre y mi hermano, fui con una excelente psicóloga que me ayudo a superar mi trauma… pero… cuando tenía 15 años… Sayuri se transfirió a mi escuela.

Flash Back

__ ¿Lo han oído?_

__ ¿Qué cosa?_

__ La famosa modelo Sayuri Amamiya se mudó a nuestra escuela._

_Yo palidecí _

__ Sakurita… ¿Qué ocurre? _

_Pero yo no podía contestar… en frente mío estaba ella… ahora tenía el pelo negro y largo, usaba lentes de contacto de color azul… era diferente a mí._

__ Nos volvemos a ver hermanita._

__ Sayuri…_

_Tomoyo se quedó congelada en su lugar, Sayuri me abrazo. _

__ Sigues tan horrible como recordaba… ¿Cómo era que te decía Touya? Ahh si… MOUNSTRUO. (me susurró al oído)_

__ Me llama así de cariño…_

__ Si, sigue creyendo eso. (se alejo de mí)_

_Yo cerré los ojos… no podía estar aquí._

__ Hola, soy Sayuri Amamiya, mucho gusto. (dijo sonriendo)_

__ Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji._

__ ¿Conoces a Sakura?_

__ Si, es mi mejor amiga. (dijo tomando mi mano, haciéndome volver de mis pensamientos)_

__ Awww, mi hermanita tiene una amiga, que maravilloso. (dijo sonriendo) los amigos de Sakura son MIS amigos también. (me miró a los ojos)_

_No… ella no se atrevería…_

__ Tomoyo, puedes dejarme un rato sola con mi hermanita, hace rato que no la veo y quiero ponerme al día._

__ No creo que sea una buena idea. (dijo mi mejor amiga)_

__ Ve Tommy… estaré bien…_

__ ¿Segura?_

__ Si…_

__ Te espero en la salida._

__ Adiós Tomoyo, mucho gusto._

_La puerta se cerró y Sayuri me miró._

__ Vaya, tienes una muy buena amiga._

__ Si…_

__ Sería una pena que dejaran de ser amigas._

__ Sayuri…_

__ ¿Te recuerdas de Amy, Kimmy y Haruka?_

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza._

__ Ellas eran tus mejores amigas, pero no dudaron en abandonarte cuando supieron que eramos hermanas. Eran muy buenas perritas falderas._

__ Basta…_

__ A veces les mandó una que otra postal de mis viajes. Pero… esta chica… Tomoyo, es diferente… creo que será mi nueva mejor amiga._

__ Basta porfavor…_

__ Te lo quitaré todo Sakura, cada cosa que ames será mío._

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue cerrando la puerta._

_Las semanas pasaron y Sayuri alejaba a Tomoyo de mí, llevándola de compras, o yendo al cine… cuando nos veía juntas nos separaba._

_Tommy… no sabe nuestra historia…_

_Hasta hace unos días tenía un grupo reducido de amigos, pero como era de esperarse… cuando llegó Sayuri se encargó de poner a todos en mí contra, menos a Tomoyo y a Ryuu… quien es mi novio._

_Estaba caminando por el parque pingüino preocupada por Tommy y Ryuu… no quería que los alejara de mí… _

_Cuando de repente veo una imagen que me hace quedar inmóvil. Mi novio estaba besando apasionadamente a mi hermana…_

__ Ryuu…_

__ ¡Sakura! Esto no es lo que parece._

__ Oh Saku… lo siento. (dijo fingiendo llorar) yo no quería que esto pasará pero… nos amamos._

__ Lo siento Sakura… _

__ Confié en ti… creí que me amabas._

__ Yo… _

__ Pero resultaste ser como el resto… no vales la pena._

__ ¿Resto? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tenías otros novios? Eres una cualquiera, Sayuri es mucho mejor que vos. Y me ha dado lo que tú no te atreviste a darme. (dijo abrazando a mi hermana)_

_Llore destrozada, eran tan crueles._

__ Buenooo, fue divertido. (dijo Sayuri soltando a Ryuu) _

__ Amor, ¿Qué ocurre?_

__ No me digas así, me das asco._

__ ¿Sayuri?_

__ Esto fue demasiado fácil, pero ha valido la pena, ver la cara de sufrimiento de mi hermanita siempre vale la pena. _

__ ¿Qué?_

__ Terminamos idiota._

__ Pero… creí que me amabas…_

__ ¿Amarte a ti? No me hagas reír. Sakura te amaba, yo solo jugué con tigo para hacerla sufrir. (dijo mientras se miraba las uñas)_

__ Eres una perra, las dos son iguales._

__ Oh no, no me compares con esa rata. _

_Yo baje la mirada._

__ Sakura siempre te fue fiel, ella es de naturaleza fiel._

__ Pero ella dijo… que yo igual a los demás._

__ Si… a sus amigos y amigas… todos la abandonaron por mí. Parece que te tenía confianza a ti._

__ Maldita. (Dijo furioso)_

__ Tú le fallaste, yo no._

__ SON HERMANAS._

__ No, no lo somos… somos enemigas. _

__ Saku… yo lo siento, te juro que nunca más te hare daño, yo te amo._

_PAFF (cachetada)_

__ Mentiroso… vete, y no vuelvas a molestarme._

__ Saku…_

__ Eres igual a los demás._

_Ryuu se fue frustrado…_

__ Eso fue demasiado fácil, pobre chico, se creía tan irresistible… en verdad era un asco besando y aún peor hac… _

_PLAFF_

_Miré sorprendida a mi hermana quien estaba con la mejilla roja, pero yo no le había pegado, había sido…_

__ ¡Tomoyo!_

__ Eres una maldita perra Sayuri, siempre sospeche de ti, pero nunca creí que alguien que fuera familia de mi hermosa Sakurita sería tan zorra y doble cara._

__ Tomoyo, yo puedo…_

__ Creí que eras amable conmigo porque soy amiga de Sakura y como creí que la querías, deseabas pasar tiempo conmigo para ver si era una buena amiga con tu hermana. Pero al ver como alejabas a Sakura de mí comencé a sospechar, y lo de Ryuu… no me sorprende porque es un idiota. Pero… yo no soy como los demás, yo soy su mejor amiga, y te digo algo, no son iguales… Sakurita es mucho mejor, es más hermosa, inteligente y amable, no una zorra arrastrada como vos._

__ ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES?! Me las pagarás. (iba a golpear a Tommy pero me puse en el medio)_

_Tommy grito asustada_

__ No toques a Tommy…_

__ Hummm, quería golpear a Tomoyo, pero al final te golpee a ti… es un sentimiento mucho mas satisfactorio._

__ Vete Sayuri… y no vuelvas._

__ ¿Tú me obligaras hermanita?_

__ Si_

__ ¿Y cómo?_

__ Le mostraré a todos los paparazzi tus fotos a los 11 años llena de barros y como lo ocultabas con maquillaje._

__ Maldita… No me olvidaré de esto Sakura._

Fin del flash

Eriol estaba totalmente mudo, tommy estaba frunciendo el ceño… y yo simplemente suspiraba.

_ Es una zorra.

Miré sorprendida a mi jefe.

_ Dejaré que los chicos hagan su dichosa nota, pero si te pone un dedo encima me las pagara.

Tomoyo sonrió.

_ Eriol…

_ Es la primera vez en dos años que me dices por mi nombre Sakura y eso que soy el novio de tu mejor amiga. (dijo abrazando a tommy) yo te quiero mucho Saku… como a una hermana, y lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

El y Tomoyo me abrazaron, no puedo evitar sonreír… al final si hay gente diferente… tengo dos verdaderos amigos que me ayudaran a soportar la visita de mi hermana gemela.

_ Ahora, que lo pienso… dijiste que vendría con su prometido.

_ Si.

_ No lo conozco…

_ Nadie lo conoce, lo ha sabido mantener en secreto… supimos que tenía novio hoy, cuando llego el informe de que vendría a Tomoeda con su prometido… Realmente me sorprendió mucho.

Suspiro… me preguntó… ¿Cómo será el hombre que conquisto el corazón de mi hermana?

N/A: Holiiii, wow, me sorprendió mucho el ver que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, como habrán notado, este fic es muy diferente a mis demás trabajos, tiene mucho más drama, eso se debe a que es un desafío personal, quería ver si podía hacer un fic dramático, pero no se preocupen, habrá comedia, pero más adelante… el próximo capítulo será 100% de Shaoran, contará como conoció a Sayuri, y verán cuan mentirosa puede llegar a ser.

Espero que les guste este capítulo… realmente a mi me gustó. Un beso enorme para todassss.

Ahora a comentar sus hermosos comentarios:

LAURA XIMENA 3: Holiii, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia *-* el próximo cápitulo lo subiré el sábado o el domingo, por las dudas soy de Paraguay :D Besosssss y saludos desde Paraguay *-*

Hatersgonnahate: Holii, bueno, al principio estaba confundida… porque creí que las gemelas eran parecidas pero no iguales, pero mi hermana me explicó que era al revés que son completamente iguales, entonces decidí enmendar un poco mi error, cambiando la apariencia de Sayuri desde que tenía 15 años. Espero que te guste el cap. Besoss.

Angie 1507: Holiii, muchas gracias por comentar *-* me alegra que te guste la trama, es completamente diferente a mis demás fics, por eso me estoy esforzando para que sea uno que atrape desde el primer cap. Sobre lo de las gemelas, jajaja yo creí que las gemelas eran las que no eran completamente iguales, pero mi hermana me explico que era al revés, que son idénticas, entonces por eso decidí enmendar un poco mi error haciendo a Sayuri pelinegra y de ojos azules (lentes de contacto), Eriol nunca sospecho por el cambio de los estilos, pero si le parecía que Sakura era idéntica a Sayuri, además estaba también el asunto de los apellidos. Sayuri Amamiya y Sakura Kinomoto. Por eso no se dio cuenta anteriormente, gracias por la observación *-* no me molesta para nada, me ayuda a mejorar *-* un beso grandeee. Espero que te guste el cap.

Amapola: Holiii, aww me alegra que te guste la historia, siii, pensé mucho en el nombre del fic, quería que creara suspenso y creo que lo logre *-* espero que te guste el cap. Besoooosss

Bueno señoritas, ha sido un placer responder sus RW, espero que les guste este cap, y ya saben, si les gusto, denle un clic al lindo botoncito que dice REVIEW, y dejen sus comentarios, que si o sí comentaré. Otra cosa el fic lo actualizaré el sábado o el domingo… subí este cap rápido en forma de agradecimiento por el apoyo, y también porque el primer cap fue muy corto :D

Besossss

sakuxsyao


	3. Una vida de mentiras

**Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captors me pertenecen. Son de las increíbles chicas del CLAMP. La historia es 1000% mía.**

Capítulo 3: Una vida de mentiras

POV Shaoran

Siento el sol molestando a mis ojos, ya ha amanecido… estiro mi brazo buscando la silueta de mi amada, pero no la encuentro, frunzo el ceño y despierto.

_ ¿Dónde estás Sayuri?

Al ver que no había respuesta, me levanté de la cama y vi una nota en la mesita de noche.

"Amor, me ha llamado Derek, tengo una sesión de emergencia… nos vemos a la noche. No olvides comenzar a empacar, ¡mañana estaremos en Japón! Te amo."

Sonreí, amo a esta mujer. La conocí hace 2 años en una cafetería y desde entonces estamos juntos… hace dos meses le pedí matrimonio, e iremos para conocer a su madre, ya que es toda la familia que tiene.

Flash Back

__ Estoy tan feliz Shao, por fin conocerás a mi mami._

__ ¿Crees que le agrade?_

__ Por supuesto._

__ También iremos a ponerle flores a tu padre y a tu hermano, ¿verdad?_

__ Eso no será posible Shao… porque el cementerio es exclusivo para la familia._

__ Pero… pronto seré tu esposo…_

__ Intentaré hablar con los encargados. Cambiando de tema, te encantará Japón, extraño mucho mi casa, no me malinterpretes… amo China, pero… extraño a mi mami._

__ Te entiendo preciosa. Te amo_

__ Y… ¿Por qué me amas?_

__ Por tu hermoso cabello negro como la noche, por tus ojos azules como el mar y por ser tan honesta siempre. (dije besándola)_

__ Gracias, yo también te amo. _

Fin del flash

Preparo mi equipaje y de repente suena mi teléfono

_ ¿Hola?

_ "Amor, he tenido que salir urgente a Japón"

_ ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

_ "No, no es eso. Solo que… el cumpleaños de mi mami es mañana y he decidido sorprenderla, ¿podrías por favor armar mi equipaje?"

_ Si amor. Llamaré al amigo que nos iba a buscar para que me recoja y me lleve a tu casa.

_ "perfecto, nos vemos mañana. Te amo"

_ Yo también te amo.

Corté la llamada y llamé a mi buen amigo Eriol Hiragisawa.

_ "¿Hola?"

_ Amigo, ¿cómo estás?

_ Shao, todo muy bien.

_ Eriol hay un pequeño cambio de planes, Mi novia no llegará conmigo a Japón, llegaré solo.

_ ¿Y eso por qué?

_ Mañana es el cumpleaños de su madre.

_ Ah ya veo, bueno… tengo un problema…

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Tengo una reunión de 8 a 10 PM, no podré recogerte, pero mandaré a una de mis reporteras de confianza.

_ No hay problema, gracias. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

_ Sakura Kinomoto.

_ Bien, ¿Cómo es físicamente, para poder reconocerla?

_ Es castaña y de unos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Llevará un papelito con tu nombre.

_ Perfecto, gracias Eriol.

_ De nada amigo.

Corté la comunicación y suspire.

_ A hacer más maletas.

40 minutos después terminé de hacer las maletas, suspiré y me preparo para ir al trabajo.

PDV Sakura

_ Sakurita, Eriol te llama.

_ Voy, gracias Tommy.

Me dirijo a la oficina de mi jefe y toco la puerta.

_ Adelante.

_ Permiso, ¿me necesitas para algo Eriol?

_ Si, ¿te recuerdas de mi mejor amigo, el chico del que les conté a Tommy y a ti hace unos días?

_ ¿El empresario?

_ Ese mismo, bueno, mañana viene de China para conocer a la madre de su prometida a las 9 PM

_ Pero mañana es la reunión con el personal…

_ Exacto, no podre ir… por eso necesito tu ayuda.

_ ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

_ ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto?

_ Claro, como se llama

_ Shaoran Li.

_ No hay problema, ya estaré allí para las 8:30 PM

_ Muchas gracias Saku. Ya puedes retirarte.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí del despacho de Eriol, tomé mis cosas y me despedí de Tommy, ese día papá y Touya vendrían tras 3 meses en Egipto y les quiero hacer una deliciosa cena.

PDV Shaoran

Luego de volver del trabajo, hable por teléfono con Sayuri y luego me fui a dormir.

El sonido de mi despertador sonó…

_ Rayos las 12 de la noche… tengo que salir ya al aeropuerto.

Tras varias horas de viaje… por fin llegue a Japón. Me puse a buscar a la amiga de Eriol que me llevaría a Tomoeda, debía agradecerle… porque según me dijo Sayuri son 3 horas en auto.

_ No la veo…

_ ¿Señor Li?

Volteo y quedo completamente sorprendido…

_ ¿Sayuri?

Veo como la chica palidece, pero niega con la cabeza suavemente.

_ ¿Estás segura?

_ Si, señor Li.

Hummm, me ha querido tomar el pelo.

_ No es gracioso preciosa.

_ ¿Disculpe? (dijo alejándose)

_ Debo admitir que te queda precioso el cabello castaño y esos lentes de contacto verdes son alucinantes.

_ ¿De qué está hablando? (me dijo asustada)

_ Te prefiero mil veces así, es más… te ves mas sexy. (Dije tomando su cintura y besándola apasionadamente)

Pero ese beso… era mejor… MUCHO MEJOR… a pesar de que mi novia luchaba por soltarse.

_ ¡PARE! (dijo dándome una cachetada)

_ ¿Sayuri? (dije sorprendido)

_ ¡Que no me llamo así! ¿Quién diablos se cree que es para besarme?

Palidecí…

_ ¿No eres Sayuri?

_ POR MILÉSIMA VEZ, NO LO SOY.

_ Pero… son idénticas…

_ Espere… ¿qué ha dicho?

_ Que eres idéntica a mi prometida… si esto es una broma, no es gracioso.

_ No lo es… (dijo agitándose) no puede ser…

_ ¿Te sientes bien? (pregunté preocupado al verla palidecer tan rápido)

_ No puede ser… ¿usted no es Shaoran Li?

_ Si, si lo soy.

_ Por las dudas… ¿usted está comprometido con Sayuri Amamiya?

_ Si, lo estoy… (dije sorprendido)

_ Ay Dios. (ví que la chica comenzó a llorar)

_ ¿Qué ocurre? No llores por favor… Dios… ¿estás segura de que no eres Sayuri?

_ Segurísima.

_ Entonces ¿Cómo es posible que seas idéntica a ella?

_ Porque yo soy su hermana gemela… Sakura Kinomoto.

N/A: Holiiiii, como lo prometí, he aquí el capítulo 3 *-*, bueno, decidí que este capítulo se tratara de Shaoran, para ver como es su punto de vista, lo que siente, y como creyó en las mentiras de Sayuri.

Y de que manera se entera… besando a su cuñada, y… ese beso fue algo que nunca experimentó, algo diferente… jejeje.

¿Cómo creen que reaccione al saber todas las mentiras de Sayuri? ¿Se animará Saku a decirle toda la verdad?

Si lo quieren hacer, lean el próximo capítulo, que saldrá el día MIERCOLES

Ahora sí, a responder a sus hermosos RW:

Roxelanali: Holiiii, jajaja me reí demasiado con tu comentario, estuvo espectacular jajaja, y eso que esto… recién comienza. Espero que te guste mucho el cap de hoy, besooos.

Amapola: Holiii, awww que bueno que te guste mi fic, tu rw me alegró muchísimo, espero de todo corazón que te guste este tercer cap. Besosss.

Elfenixenlasllamas: Holiiiiiiii, muchas gracias por leer mi nuevo fic, no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente, la mayor parte del día estamos re ocupados, pero me alegra muchísimo que hayas comentado el fic. Ese era mi plan, que nadie se imaginara el tipo de trauma que paso Saku… sobre el tema del psicólogo más adelante se sabrán muchas cosas… sobre Sakura, Sayuri y Nadeshiko.

Jejeje, siii nuestro Shaooo es el sexy prometido, y si exactamente cree eso, pero Sakura lo hará pisar tierra.

Espero que te guste el cap, sobre mi otro fic, no estoy muy inspirada todavía pero, tengo algunas ideas. Un besoooo.

Zabitamt1975: Holiiii, gracias por leer el fic, espero que te guste el cap *-*

BUENO SEÑORITAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE CAP, Y YA SABEN… SI LES GUSTÓ EL CAP O TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, DENLE UN CLIC AL LINDO BOTONCITO QUE DICE REVIEW EN SUS SENSUALOSAS NOTEBOOK, NETBOOK, IPHONE, TABLET, O LO QUE SEA. BESOOOSSSSS.

SAKUXSYAO


	4. Secretos saliendo a la luz

NINGUNO DE LOS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES DE SCC ME PERTENECEN , SON UNICAMENTE DE LAS FABULOSAS CHICAS QUE CONFORMAN EL CLAMP, LA HISTORIA SI, ES 1000% MÍA.

CAP 4 "Secretos saliendo a la luz"

PDV SHAORAN

No, no, NO, ESTO NO ME PODÍA ESTAR PASANDO A MI.

_ ¿HERMANA GEMELA?

_ Si… soy Sakura Kinomoto, la hermana de Sayuri, a quien por cierto usted a besado y no se ha disculpado.

Me sonroje excesivamente.

_ Lo lamento muchísimo.

Qué vergüenza tengo… he besado a mi cuñada, a mi hermosa y misteriosa cuñada. ¿Pero que estoy pensando?

_ Bueno, ahora que ya quedo todo aclarado vámonos. (dijo ausente)

_ Disculpa… pero Sayuri nunca me dijo que tenía una hermana… y mucho menos gemela.

_ No me sorprende… (susurró adolorida, pero yo la escuche)

_ Ahora que lo pienso… trabajas con Eriol.

_ Si, y no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto.

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Mi hermana y yo no tenemos una buena relación… y por eso no nos vemos nunca, ahora tendré que llevarlo con ella y volver a ver luego de 8 años a mi madre.

_ ¿8 años? Pero… Sayuri tiene 20, o sea que tu también tienes la misma edad.

_ Si.

_ ¿No ves a tu madre desde los 12 años?

_ Disculpe, pero no me gusta hablar de ese tema…

_ Perdón, pero en serio no entiendo nada.

Ella me miró y me dio una dulce sonrisa.

_ En serio no sabe nada ¿verdad?

_ No, estoy completamente confundido.

_ Yo no puedo decírselo… perdóneme por eso, pero eso es cosa de pareja… si Sayuri se anima a contarlo, cosa que no creo… lo entenderá mejor.

_ Puedes responderme algo.

_ Si, pregunte nomás.

_ ¿Con quién viviste 8 años?

_ Con mi padre y mi hermano lógicamente.

_ Pero… Sayuri me dijo que su padre y su hermano habían fallecido en un accidente de auto cuando ella era niña.

_ Le aseguro que mi padre y mi hermano están tan vivos como usted y yo.

_ No puedo creerlo…

_ Lamento decirle tantas cosas que usted no sabía tan de repente… pero es la verdad…

_ No… gracias por decirme la verdad. Creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente… soy Shaoran Li puedes decirme Shaoran.

Ella sonrió angelicalmente

_ Soy Sakura Kinomoto y puedes llamarme Sakura. Bueno Shaoran, es hora de irnos, te pido por favor que no le comentes nada de esto a mi madre y mucho menos a Sayuri. Te lo ruego.

_ Lo prometo. Pero a cambio… quiero conocer poco a poco la verdad

_ Ya te dije que es cosa entre mi hermana y tú.

_ Y yo te pido que me cuentes ya que estoy pensando seriamente en cancelar el compromiso con Sayuri.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

_ Esto es malo… por favor no lo hagas.

_ ¿Le tienes miedo?

Ella quedó callada…

_ Entiendo, no preguntaré cosas tan personales.

_ Gracias. ¿nos vamos?

_ Si

Estuvimos hablando en el auto las 3 horas, Sakura es realmente fascinante, me comentó que escribe historias, pero que no se anima a llevarlas a un editorial, que su color favorito es el ámbar, no pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo eso, ya que mis ojos son de ese color, me contó que ama la pizza y que le encanta cocinar, especialmente dulces.

Mientras más la oía más diferente a Sayuri me parecía ahora…

Sayuri es más atrevida, orgullosa, un tanto vanidosa, odia cocinar, es perezosa, trabaja como modelo porque era el sueño de su madre y… es vegana… por lo tanto, hace dos años que no como una deliciosa pizza… ya que ella siempre me reta por comer carne y otras cosas.

_ ¿2 años sin comer pizza? Jajaja pobrecillo, te compadezco.

_ Ya casi he olvidado su sabor.

_ Humm, ¿Qué horas son?

_ Las 9:50

_ ¿A qué hora te esperan en casa de mi madre?

_ A las 10:30

_ Genial. (dijo sonriendo traviesamente)

_ Eso sonrisa me inquieta… ¿debería preocuparme?

_ No, pero Sayuri sí.

Veía como reía tan felizmente, era una risa pura… note que estacionó el auto.

_ Llegamos.

Me sorprendí y me dio un poco de tristeza ya que quería hablar un poco mas con Sakura, pero me sorprendí al ver un local con grandes letras rojas que decía "Camaleón"

_ Esto es…

_ ¡Una pizzería!

_ Sakura, oficialmente te has convertido en mi mejor amiga.

Ambos reímos y entramos.

_ Buenas noches, ¿Qué pizza desean ordenar?

_ De Jamón y Queso. (dijimos los dos)

_ ¿Sabor de gaseosa?

_ Sprite. (dijimos nuevamente al mismo tiempo)

_ ¿Masa fina o gruesa?

_ Gruesa. (los dos nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos)

_ Hacen una muy buena pareja. (nos dijo la mesera)

Ambos nos sonrojamos.

Luego de 20 minutos comimos la pizza.

_ Estaba deliciosa, realmente casi olvido su sabor. (dije mientras sonreía)

_ Se notaba, te comiste 7 de los 12 pedazos.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?

_ Umm, quiero algo dulce, aquí venden unas donas deliciosas.

_ Oh rayos… amo las donas.

_ Mi hermana te las prohíbe ¿verdad?

_ Por supuesto.

_ Bueno, será nuestro secreto. (dijo guiñándome un ojo)

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente… ¿Qué es esta sensación? Nunca la he sentido…

_ Adivinaré quieres de frutilla.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? (dije sorprendido)

_ Intuición femenina o tal vez porque vi como cuando estábamos en el coche y pasamos por una tienda de donas susurrabas frutilla como un zombie. (dijo sonriendo divertida)

_ Tienes el poder de hacerme sonrojar Sakura. (dije apenado)

_ Jajaja, eres divertido, mi hermana es muy afortunada.

_ Y tú… ¿tienes novio?

_ No (dijo sonriendo)

_ Mientes.

_ Es enserio.

_ Pero eres preciosa, nunca vi a una chica tan fascinante como tú.

_ No deberías decir eso Shaoran… eres el prometido de mi hermana.

_ Lo lamento…

_ Está bien… es hora de irnos… según recuerdo Sayuri es una traumada con la puntualidad.

_ Recuerdas bien.

_ Llevaremos las donas y comeremos en el auto.

_ Perfecto.

Compramos las donas, que devoramos en el auto entre risas y luego de 15 minutos llegamos a una gran casa blanca.

Sakura tembló levemente… algo estaba mal… y yo lo averiguaría.

_ Gracias por todo Sakura.

_ De nada… (dijo suavemente)

_ Me gustaría volver a verte.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

_ Sigo queriendo saber la verdad Sakura, y presiento que esa verdad… no me gustará… y que la única que me la dirá eres tu.

_ Lo pensaré Shaoran… ahora baja, buenas noches.

_ Buenas noches Sakura.

Baje del auto y toque el timbre de la casa, voltee para ver una vez mas a Sakura pero ya se había ido…

Ahora… debo ver a la mujer a la que creí conocer bien, pero que me ha mentido desde el principio… me siento tan tonto.

_ ¡Shao! Bienvenido mi amor.

_ Hola Sayuri…

_ Amor, ¿ocurre algo?

_ No, nada.

_ ¿Y tu amigo?

_ No pudo buscarme.

_ ¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

_ Mandó a una de sus reporteras.

_ Hummm, ¿era linda?

_ Entremos, quiero conocer a tu madre.

_ Shaoran… te pregunte algo

_ Sayuri, vamos. (dije serio)

Ella no dijo nada.

Entramos y vi a una mujer… de cabellos grises y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, como Sakura.

_ Señora Nadeshiko, mucho gusto… soy Shaoran Li, el prometido de su hija.

_ ¿De Sakura?

_ Ma-mami…

_ ¿Sakura?

_ ¿Esta ella aquí?

_ ¿Quién es Sakura? (dije encarando a Sayuri)

_ Mi mamá ha estado enferma desde hace muchos años… imagina cosas.

_ ¿Dónde está Touya?

_ ¿Ese acaso no es el nombre de tu hermano que falleció?

_ Yo…

_ Touya… ¿murió? (la mujer comenzó a llorar, siempre me siento preocupado al ver a una mujer llorar, pero esta mujer no me daba pena)

_ Si mami… en el accidente…

_ Pero… ¿y fujitaka?

_ También murió madre. (dijo nerviosa)

_ ¿Y Sakura?

_ No existe Sakura.

_ Si existe… es mi tercera hija…

_ Mamá ve a tomar tus pastillas.

_ Si… mis pastillas… (dijo retirándose)

_ Discúlpala mi amor, ella sufre un raro tipo de demencia.

_ Pues… parecía estar muy segura de que existiera esa Sakura

_ PERO NO EXISTE

Me sorprendí al verla gritar.

_ ¿Sayuri?

_ Lo lamento amor, estoy muy cansada… voy a ir a recostarme un rato…

_ Ve, yo llamaré a Eriol.

_ Bien…

Esperé que se fuera y marqué el número de mi amigo.

_ ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE SAYURI AMAMIYA ES TU PROMETIDA?

_ ¿Eriol?

_ TOMOYO CASI ME MATA AL VER A SAKURA LLORAR DESCONSOLADAMENTE EN LA PUERTA. TOMOYO LE TUVO QUE DAR UN CALMANTE.

_ Eriol… no entiendo que está pasando, pero esta familia tiene muchos secretos…

_ Esas dos mujeres son unas malditas Shaoran.

_ ¿tú sabes la verdad?

_ Si, y te recomiendo dejar a ese monstruo que tienes por prometida y si no lo haces, te quiero alejado de Sakura, no pienso dejar que tu prometida la vuelva a lastimar.

Dijo cortando el teléfono…

_ ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Cuál es tu secreto Sayuri?

N/A: Holiiii, bueno… realmente me han conmovido hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón, sus comentarios realmente me inspiraron para escribir, les explicaré mas o menos la situación de Nadeshiko… tiene una enfermedad terminal… que profundaré mas adelante… las mentiras de Sayuri lentamente van siendo descubiertas… ¿Qué hará Shaoran?

Espero que les guste el cap, si les agrado ya saben… den clic en el lindo botoncito que se muestra brillante en sus monitores que dice REVIEW, no saben lo mucho que adoro leer sus comentarios… y para que vean lo agradecida que estoy les dejo un desafío… si llegamos a los 24 rw… subo el próximo cap el sábado… y si llegamos a los 28 lo subo el viernes *-* y otra cosa… pronto aparecerá mi héroe personal, si señoritas el sensualoso de Touya Kinomoto hará su triunfal aparición.

En fin señoritas, espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, y comenten por favor. Un besitoooo grandeeee a todas.

Sakuxsyao

Ahora a responder sus apachurrables RW:

Roxelanali: Holiii, si… Shao fue muy iluso al creer en Sayuri, jajaja sii, su manera de conocer a su cuñada fue muy peculiar jajajaja yo quiero un shaorannn! Espero que te guste el cap, besitos.

Chococac825: Mi querídisima amiga, claro que me acuerdo de ti, eres mi fiel seguidora, no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hizo tu RW, realmente yo tampoco creí que nos volviéramos a encontrar… estuve con muchos trabajos en la facultad y con prácticas que me mantuvieron alejadas del maravilloso mundo de fanfiction, lamento muchísimoo haber dejado tan de repente el fic… esos primeros meses anduve mal de salud y un poco deprimida, pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor, kawaiiiii, me alegro demasiado de que te guste mi fic *-* mil gracias por siempre apoyar mis fics, realmente eres demasiado buena conmigo, adoro leer tus RW y el de todas las chicas, espero que te guste este cap. Muchos besoooosss!

Amapola: Holiii, jajaja siii, a veces soy muy mala, y me gusta dejarles en suspenso, muchasss gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que te guste, tu espera terminó, espero que te guste el cap, cuidate, besooos.

Yessi Kinomoto: Holiii, awwww me alegra que me hayas dejado tu comentario, y me alegra de todo corazón que te guste mi fic *-* tu RW me sacó una gran sonrisa, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy. Muchos besoos.

Liss92rc: Holiii, jajaja siiii se armo y bien grande, espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy, espero que quedes muy satisfecha. Besoooss.

Lunabsc: Holiiii, awww me alegra que la historia te parezca buena, realmente si, Sakurita tuvo que pasar por cosas muy difíciles y traumáticas, lo de Nadeshiko lo explicaré mas adelante, lo que saben por ahora es que tiene una enfermedad mental… pronto sabrán la verdad. Sayuri es una ARPÍA realmente, y siiii, Touya y Fujitaka siguen vivos, solo fue otra de las mentiras de Sayuri, ya que ellos "prefirieron" estar con Sakura que con ella. Besooooossss.

Yessi Kinomoto: Espero que te guste el cap, muchas gracias por el apoyooo, besooos.

Susi Fuentes: Holiiiii, me alegra que te guste el fic *-* siii, Sayuri es una desgraciada, y nadeshiko fue una monstruo con Sakura. Espero que te guste el cap. Besitosss.

Att. sakuxsyao


	5. Enfrentamientos y sentimientos confusos

NINGUNO DE LOS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES DE SCC ME PERTENECEN , SON UNICAMENTE DE LAS FABULOSAS CHICAS QUE CONFORMAN EL CLAMP, LA HISTORIA SI, ES 1000% MÍA.

Cap 5: Enfrentamientos y sentimientos confusos.

PDV Sakura

No puedo creer todo lo que pasó ayer, voy a buscar al amigo de Eriol, que resulta ser el prometido de mi hermana, me confunde con ella y me da el beso más apasionado que recibí en mi vida.

Al principio estaba molesta por este último hecho, pero luego al ver su cara de verdadera vergüenza y arrepentimiento, la furia se fue rápidamente.

Realmente se nota que es una buena persona, y me da mucha pena como Sayuri está jugando con el… que no le haya dicho nada de mi existencia no me sorprende, pero que inventara que papá y Touya están muertos es demasiado cruel.

Me compadecí de Shaoran al ver su cara de confusión… ¿Cuántas mentiras más le habrá dicho mi hermana?

Suspiro y sigo trabajando.

_ Sakura, tienes una visita.

_ ¿Una visita?

_ Si, es un joven… su cara se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo donde lo he visto.

_ Gracias Yui.

Me acercó a la recepción y me sorprendo al ver a Shaoran Li.

_ ¿Shaoran?

_ Hola Sakura. (dijo con esa sonrisa encantadora)

_ ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

_ Quiero llevarte a almorzar.

_ Shaoran… no creo que sea una buena idea…

_ Vamos, somos cuñados.

_ Por eso mismo. (susurré)

_ Oh por favor, acompáñame, iremos a comer hamburguesas.

Lo miré interesada.

_ ¿con queso?

_ Queso extra. (dijo sonriendo triunfante)

_ Hecho, ¿hace cuanto que no comes una hamburguesa?

_ Un año.

_ Pobre, mi hermana te está matando de hambre.

_ Más o menos.

_ Bueno, iré a avisarle a Eriol que salgo a almorzar.

_ ¿Está aquí?

_ Si, en 10 minutos va a salir con Tomoyo a almorzar.

_ ¿Conoces a su novia?

_ Claro, es mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria.

_ El mundo es un pañuelo.

_ Estoy completamente de acuerdo. (dije sonriendo)

Fuimos al despacho de Eriol y toque la puerta.

_ Adelante.

_ Permiso Eriol, alguien ha venido a visitarte

_ ¿Quién?

_ Hola Eriol.

_ ¡Shao! (me sorprendí al verlo saltar y abrazar a Shaoran) Te extrañe y más durante las noches.

_ Aléjate afeminado. (dijo Shaoran empújandolo)

_ Moo, eres malo, pero te disculpo porque ayer te rete… nunca tuvimos una pelea tan sería en nuestra hermosa relación… (dijo fingiendo llorar)

_ Eriol, deja tus fantasias conmigo fuera de este tema.

_ Tienes razón, solo que lo de ayer… fue serio, de haber sido de otra manera, no habría sido tan malo contigo Shao.

_ Entiendo.

_ ¿Me perdí de algo? (dije completamente confundida y perturbada por la actuación de mi jefe)

_ No Saku, de nada. ¿A qué debo el milagro de que te acerques al diario Shao?

_ He invitado a Sakura a almorzar.

Eriol lo miró sorprendido.

_ Ahh, que bueno, justamente iba a salir con Tommy a almorzar, ¿les molesta si los acompañamos?

_ No.

_ Si. (dijo Shaoran)

Los dos lo miramos confundidos.

_ Quiero hablar a solas con Sakura… hay cosas que necesito saber…

_ Shaoran… ya te lo dije no quiero que pase nada malo.

_ ¿Qué les ocurre? No entiendo de qué están hablando.

_ No te preocupes Saku, Shao entiende. (dijo serio) Insisto en que los acompañemos.

_ Eriol, no te metas. (dijo molesto)

_ ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

_ Tommy…

_ Cariño, el es Shaoran Li.

Tomoyo lo fulminó con la mirada.

_ Así que eres el prometido de Sayuri…

_ Si.

_ Cariño, Sakura y Shaoran van a salir a almorzar y…

_ Saku, Eriol y yo los acompañaremos.

Los tres la miramos sorprendidos.

_ Disculpa… pero tengo cosas que hablar con Sakura

_ ¿Cómo el beso de ayer? ¿Y el haberla confundido con su hermana gemela?

_ Tommy…

_ Entre otras cosas. (dijo desafiante)

_ Chicos… (dijo Eriol nervioso)

_ Oh, que interesante… eres el chico ideal para Sayuri, te gusta incomodar y hacer sentir mal a Sakura.

_ ¿Disculpa? (dijo furioso) Jamás he querido eso, ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?

_ Su mejor amiga, ¿y tu quien rayos te crees para desafiarme a mi?

_ Su cuñado.

_ No deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso.

_ BASTA

_ Sakurita… lo siento.

_ Les pido por favor que se tranquilicen. Disculpen pero me quedaré, he perdido el apetito.

_ Saku… tienes que comer.

_ Iré más tarde, perdón, pero quiero estar sola.

_ Sakura…

_ Shaoran, esto no está bien, se que quieres saber la verdad, pero… yo no te la daré y te pido por favor que no nos veamos tan seguido.

_ Pero Sakura…

_ Ya la oíste, déjala en paz.

_ Por favor, no te metas.

_ Soy su mejor amiga, tengo todo el derecho del mundo de protegerla de idiotas como tu.

_ Eriol te conseguiste una fiera histérica como novia, ¿Cómo la soportas?

_ ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

_ FIERA HISTERICA, ¿ERES SORDA TAMBIEN?

Esto ya es suficiente.

_ Ya me harte, me voy. (dije molesta)

_ Espera Sakurita.

Quise salir de la oficina de Eriol, pero una mano me atajo.

_ Shaoran…

_ Nos vamos.

Me sonroje al ver nuestras manos entrelazadas.

_ S-shaoran…

_ No Sakura, iremos a comer.

_ Pero…

_ Pero nada, debes comer a tus horas, te podrías desmayar.

_ Shaoran…

_ Es muy peligroso, con la comida no se juega

_ SHAORAN

_ ¿Qué? (dijo asustado)

_ ¿Podrías… soltarme la mano, por favor?

Vi como sus mejillas se ponían rosadas. Se ve tan lindo…

_ Luces muy tierno.

Oh no… no debo pensar eso…

El me miró y me sonrío.

_ Ahora la tierna eres tú. Te ves muy linda sonrojada.

Oh rayos, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?

_ Bueno… ¿A dónde vamos?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Si… es que… no conozco Japón… y emm… no pensé muy bien lo de invitarte a comer… debí averiguar direcciones… (dijo apenado)

_ Jajajaja.

_ ¿Sakura?

_ Jajaja, perdón, jaja, pero…

_ No te rías de mí. (dijo apenado)

_ Jajaja, lo siento, pero… jajaja

Ay no puedo parar de reír, es tan adorable y sincero, lo miro y veo que el también esta riendo.

_ Parecemos dos locos.

_ Estaba pensando lo mismo.

_ Bueno Shaoran Li, te llevaré a un riquísimo local donde venden las más ricas hamburguesas que comerás en tu vida.

_ ¿No exageras?

_ Claro que no.

_ Apostemos.

Lo miré interesada.

_ Te escucho.

_ Si, tu aciertas… te daré una sorpresa.

_ Wow, que mucha información me das. (dije sarcástica)

El sonrió.

_ Jajaja, es que me tengo mucha confianza.

_ Perderás.

_ No lo creo. Si yo gano… me dirás toda la verdad sobre Sayuri.

Lo miré seria.

_ No creo que sea una buena idea.

_ ¿No estás segura de tu famosa hamburguesa?

_ Mas vale… que la sorpresa sea buena.

_ Es un trato. (dijo sonriendo)

Fuimos a un local que se llama "burger100%", entramos y pedí dos especiales… le pregunté a Shaoran si quería con verduras me afirmo con la cabeza, yo pedí la hamburguesa solo con queso.

15 minutos después estaba riéndome de un anonadado Shaoran que veía con asombro la hamburguesa.

_ Es… enorme.

_ ¿Por qué crees que yo pedí solo con queso?

Miró la mía que era notablemente mas chica.

_ Eres tramposa.

_ Oh no, realmente adoro el queso. (dije dando un mordisco a mi hamburguesa) humm delicioso.

PDV Shaoran.

Veía como Sakura daba ese primer mordisco… como lo saboreaba… quiero ser esa hamburguesa… NO, no puedo seguir pensando asi… Yo amo a mi novia… esto… esta mal…

_ Humm, esta delicioso.

Rayos… no…

Sakura tiene kétchup… cerca de sus labios… rayos, ¿Por qué se ven tan tentadores?

_ ¿Shaoran?

COMPORTATE SHAORAN, AGUANTA. YO QUIERO A SAYURI.

_ Tienes… kétchup cerca de la boca…

_ ¿En serio? Humm (se relamió los labios)

Rayos, lo peor es que lo hace tan inocentemente, y yo que lucho terriblemente para poder controlarme.

_ ¿Ya me lo saque?

_ Si…

_ Bien. (sonrió) Ey no has comido tu hamburguesa.

_ Es verdad…

_ Dale, o… ¿tienes miedo?

_ Ja, Shaoran Li no tiene miedo de perder.

_ Ya verás que ganaré.

Sonreí confiado y probé la hamburguesa. OH DIABLOS.

_ ¿Y…?

_ …

_ ¿está rica?

_ Tendrás tu sorpresa… (susurré derrotado)

_ Bien. (sonrió alegremente)

_ Realmente es deliciosa… la salsa… ¿Qué es?

_ Es una salsa con queso derretido y otras cosas.

_ Es una delicia.

_ Tienes una manchita. (dijo limpiando mi mejilla y luego llevándose el dedo a la boca)

La miré sorprendido… ella me vio confundida para luego darse cuenta de lo que hizo y ponerse más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno. Reí como hace mucho tiempo no reía, al parecer le contagie mi risa, pues los dos estábamos riendo.

_ Sakura, eres simplemente encantadora.

Vi como ella sonreía, realmente es una persona maravillosa, lo que hace que desee con más fuerzas saber la verdad oculta entre ambas hermanas.

N/A: He aquí el premio para las mejores lectoras del mundo. No puedo creerlo, yo les pedí 28 RW y ustedes me mandaron 31 RW, me siento tan halagada, ¡les amo!

Me siento demasiado feliz, bueno, les contaré un secreto, estoy castigada por una semana sin usar compu, pero… al ver el hermoso esfuerzo que hicieron, me escabullí para poder subir el cap, por lo tanto recién el miércoles podré subir el otro capítulo.

Lo lamento mucho por eso, les dejo el desafío de llegar a los 45 RW si lo hacemos, digo que es la sorpresa de Shao, si llegamos a 50 la sorpresa, más la aparición de mi amado Touya.

Siento mucho decir esto, pero no puedo responder sus hermosos rw porque cualquiera de mi familia puede llegar en cualquier momento, y si me atrapan estaré en problemas.

PIDO MIL DISCULPAS POR ESTO, PERO SEPAN QUE LEÍ TODOS SUS HERMOSÍSIMOS RW QUE REALMENTE ME ALEGRARON EL ALMA, NO PUDE PARAR DE SONREÍR POR 3 DÍAS Y NO EXAGERO.

BUENO SEÑORITAS LES DESEO UN FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN A LAS QUE TIENEN NOVIO Y A LAS OTRAS QUE NO, LES INVITO A QUE JUNTAS SOÑEMOS CON SHAORAN, TOUYA Y ERIOL Y LES DIGO QUE YA LLEGARÁ EL INDICADO.

Bueno mis queridas lectoras, les dejo… me siento terrible por no responder a los RW y pido comprensión, tendrán sus respuestas en el próximo cap ¡LO PROMETO!

BESOOOOOOOOS

sakuxsyao


	6. Visitas inesperadas

NINGUNO DE LOS HERMOSOS PERSONAJES DE SCC ME PERTENECEN. SON DE LAS MARAVILLOSAS CHICAS DEL CLAMP. LA HISTORIA SI ES 100000% MÍA

Las conversaciones en **negrita **son conversaciones telefónicas.

Disfruten de la lectura.

Capitulo 6: Visitas inesperadas.

POV Shaoran

_ Gracias por la salida de hoy Shaoran, me divertí mucho. (dijo sonriéndome)

_ Soy yo el que te tiene que agradecer por hacerme probar la hamburguesa más deliciosa que he comido en mi vida.

_ Jajaja, me alegra oír eso.

_ Sakura… ¿puedo verte mañana?

Vi como me miraba sorprendida.

_ Shaoran… no creo que sea buena idea…

_ Por favor Sakura, me gusta tu compañía.

_ No lo sé… (dijo insegura)

_ Por favor, además tengo que darte la sorpresa.

_ No hace falta…

_ Insisto, un Li siempre cumple con su palabra.

_ No vas a rendirte ¿verdad? (sonriendo)

_ No.

_ Bien, tú ganas.

_ Perfecto, te voy a buscar al trabajo.

_ Prefiero encontrarnos en el lugar… no quiero que se repita lo de hoy con Tomoyo.

No pude evitar fruncir el seño al recordar la escena que su amiga me hizo.

_ Tienes razón. Dame tu número para escribirte y mandarte la dirección.

_ Amm… ¿no me la puedes dar ahora?

_ No, además quiero tener tu número.

_ ¿Por qué?

Me sorprendí… ¿Por qué quería su número? ¿Por qué la paso tan bien con ella?

_ Para hablar…

_ Hablaremos mañana.

_ Sakura… yo no te voy a hacer daño… quiero conocerte. (digo triste)

_ Discúlpame… no quiero hacerte sentir mal… es que las cosas son muy complicadas Shaoran.

_ ¿A qué te refieres Sakura?

_ No puedo decirte… por favor no insistas.

_ Pero… ¿podemos ser amigos?

_ Yo… no lo sé… (dijo con la mirada gacha)

_ Mírame… (tomando su mentón)

_ Shaoran…

Me quedo hipnotizado mirando sus ojos… es tan hermosa…

_ Yo… tengo que irme. (dice sonrojada)

_ Si… yo también. Pero por favor dame tu número.

_ Bueno, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada de esto a Sayuri.

_ Te lo prometo.

Me sonríe y luego intercambiamos números.

_ Te escribo a la noche.

_ Bueno, nos vemos Shaoran.

_ Nos vemos. (digo besando su mejilla a modo de despedida)

Veo como lentamente su figura va mezclándose con las personas. Siento mi corazón latir rápidamente…

_ ¿Qué me pasa? Nunca me había pasado algo así…

Riiing Riiing

_ ¿Hola?

**_ Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?**

_ Sayuri… ¿bien y vos?

**_ Muy bien mi amor, ¿Por dónde estás?**

_ Fui a visitar a mi amigo Eriol.

**_ Ah, que bueno, ¿te falta mucho?**

_ No, acabo de salir de la oficina de Eriol, ¿Por qué preguntas?

**_ Verás, por el cumpleaños de mi mami queremos ir a cenar a un restaurante esta noche.**

_ Está bien, ¿a qué hora?

**_ A las 8, ¿podrás?**

_ Si.

_ **Dale amor, nos vemos más tarde, te amo.**

_ Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

**_ Shaoran… ¿estás bien?**

_ Si, ¿Por qué?

**_ Estas actuando muy raro… **

_ Son imaginaciones tuyas. (digo nervioso) tengo que colgar.

**_ Bueno… chau.**

_ Chau.

Corto la llamada y suspiro.

_ ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy actuando tan frio con Sayuri?

POV Sakura

No entiendo que me pasa… ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa cuando estoy con Shaoran?

Regreso a la oficina y Tomoyo se acerca corriendo a mí.

_ ¿Estás bien Sakurita? ¿Ese idiota te hizo algo malo?

_ No Tommy, no me hizo nada malo.

_ No me agrada, el hombre que salga con Sayuri no debe estar bien de la cabeza.

_ No digas eso, Shaoran es una muy buena persona, solo espero que Sayuri no lo lastime.

Tomoyo me miró seria.

_ Sakura… ¿A dónde fuiste con Li?

_ Fuimos a almorzar hamburguesas, el pobre hacía mucho tiempo que no comía una. Sayuri lo está matando de hambre.

_ Humm, ya veo.

_ Realmente la pase muy bien con él.

_ ¿Te vas a encontrar de nuevo con él?

No pude evitar el tragar saliva nerviosa… no le podía decir que planeaba verlo de nuevo mañana.

_ No lo sé…

_ Ten cuidado Sakura, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

_ Tranquila Tommy, todo estará bien. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que terminar con unos papeles y luego iré a casa a descansar. Ha sido un largo día.

_ Bueno amiga, te dejo. Nos vemos mañana. (dice abrazándome)

_ Nos vemos.

Luego de que Tommy se fuera, termine los papeleos que tenía pendiente, no me tomó mucho tiempo pues eran pocos, se los entregue a Eriol quien me sonrió y agradeció por el buen trabajo y luego me fui a mi hogar.

Iba concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando veo las luces de mi casa prendidas.

_ Imposible… yo apague las luces al salir…

Mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado… ¿y si un ladrón se había metido a mi casa? O peor… ¿y si Sayuri se enteró que he estado conversando con Shaoran y me quiere hacer daño?

Asustada me acercó a la puerta de mi casa… la abro lentamente y tomo un jarrón que está a la entrada.

Oigo ruidos de la cocina… definitivamente no estoy sola…

Me acerco sigilosamente y veo una sombra, asustada le tiro el jarrón en la cabeza.

_ ¡Diablos! ¡Eso dolió Sakura!

_ ¿T-touya?

_ No, el fantasma de la opera, ¡por supuesto que soy yo!

_ ¡Lo siento! Me asustaste. Siéntate, traeré el botiquín… lo siento tanto.

_ Ya, ya pasó, yo también tuve la culpa por no decirte que estábamos aquí.

_ ¿Están?

_ Hijita, ya llegaste. (veo a mi papá sonreir amorosamente) ¿Qué le paso a Touya?

_ El monstruo me atacó.

_ ¡No soy un monstruo! Me asustaste, creí que un ladrón había entrado a casa y use un jarrón para defenderme.

_ Tu hermana tiene razón, debimos llamarle y avisarle que vendríamos.

_ Si, lo mismo dije.

_ Te va a salir un buen chichón. (dijo papá preocupado)

_ Me siento tan mal, espera que voy por el botiquín.

_ Te espero.

Fui al baño, suspire aliviada… Sayuri no sabía nada… todo está bien.

Riiing. Riiing.

_ ¿Hola?

**_ Hola Sakura, soy Shaoran.**

_ ¡Shaoran!

Siento mi corazón latir rápido.

**_ ¿Podemos hablar o estás ocupada?**

_ Amm… la verdad estoy un poco apurada ahora mismo… te llamo en 10 minutos.

**_ No hay…**

_ SAKURA, ¿POR QUÉ TARDAS TANTO?

**_ Amm… ¿tienes visita?**

_ Si… te llamo en un rato, tengo que colgar.

**_ Bueno, chau.**

_ Chau.

Tomó el botiquín y bajo las escaleras.

_ No debiste gritar así Touya, estaba hablando por teléfono.

_ ¿Esa llamada era más importante que yo?

_ No seas tonto.

_ Bueno, ahora apúrate que la herida me duele como los mil infiernos.

POV Shaoran.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué hacía con Sakura? Miles de preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza… pero la gran pregunta es ¿Por qué me interesa eso? Sakura es mi cuñada, una amiga, no soy nadie para que me dé explicaciones de con quien está.

_ ¿Y si tiene novio? Rayos… eso no es asunto mío.

Riing Riing.

_ Eso fue rápido, no pasaron ni 5 minutos.

**_ ¿De qué hablas Shao? **

_ Sayuri…

**_ ¿Esperabas a alguien más?**

_ Si… quiero decir no…

**_ Shaoran.**

_ Dime ¿que necesitas?

**_ No me cambies de tema Shaoran, ¿con quién estabas conversando?**

_ Con Eriol…

**_ No te creo.**

_ Es la verdad Sayuri.

**_ Bueno… te quería decir que te esperaremos con mamá en el Restaurante L'amour, está a dos cuadras de la casa. **

_ Bien…

**_ Salimos temprano con mamá para hacer algunas compras, la extrañaba mucho.**

_ Si, me imagino.

**_ Bueno nos vemos en un rato amor.**

_ Si. Chau.

**_ Te a…**

Le corté el teléfono… no quiero oírla… me molesta que me oculte cosas. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme que tiene una hermana? ¿Por qué me mintió y me dijo que su padre y su hermano estaban muertos cuando en verdad no lo están? ¿Qué otras verdades me estará ocultando?

Riiing Riing

_ ¿Hola?

**_ Shaoran, lamento haber tenido que cortar de esa manera.**

_ Sakura… no, no te preocupes.

**_ Lo que pasó fue que tuve un problema en casa.**

_ ¿Estás bien? (pregunté preocupado)

**_ Si, lo que pasó fue que mi papá y mi hermano vinieron a visitarme, al llegar a casa vi las luces encendidas y creí que era un ladrón… me asusté y tomé un jarrón y se lo arroje en la cabeza a mi pobre hermano. **

_ Jajajajaja, eres todo un caso Saku. (dije divertido)

**_ No es gracioso tonto, me asusté. (dijo fingiendo enojo)**

_ Ya te imagino haciendo pucheros.

**_ Tonto…**

_ Jajajaja, casi te veo.

Escucho como ella ríe, no puedo evitar reír yo también.

_ Bueno, te quería decir que me gustaría encontrarme contigo en un parque… am… tiene un animal grande… no me acuerdo el nombre.

**_ Jajajaja, ¿el parque del rey pingüino?**

_ ¡Si, ese mismo!

**_ Perfecto, nos vemos mañana.**

_ Excelente, gracias por devolver la llamada.

**_ De nada Shaoran, que descanses.**

_ Tu también, nos vemos mañana.

**_ Nos vemos mañana.**

Al cortar no puedo evitar sonreir.

_ Era su hermano.

Aggg… soy tan tonto, no me puede importar eso.

POV Sakura.

_ Mounstruo, tengo hambre.

_ Lo siento, no tengo mucho en casa, mañana iba a hacer las compras.

_ ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a cenar pequeña?

_ Me parece una excelente idea papi. (digo abrazándolo)

_ Escuche de un buen restaurante… L'amour creo que es su nombre. ¿Lo conoces?

_ Si, pero… es muy caro papi.

_ Vale la pena princesa, tenemos que celebrar que estamos los tres juntos.

_ Tienes razón.

POV Normal

Lo que ninguno se imaginó fue que esa noche sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

N/A: Buenas noches gente hermosa, he vuelto a aparecer. Si, no es un producto de su imaginación… realmente he vuelto a aparecer para continuar con esta apasionante historia.

La verdad es que me pareció muy cruel el no continuar con la historia, los hice esperar demasiado… no, no tengo perdón.

Realmente sus RW fueron los que me motivaron a continuar con la historia, realmente andaba muy desanimada, hace mucho tiempo deje de escribir historias… pero quise continuar esta… que realmente me pareció que era interesante.

Tuve muchos problemas, estuve con exámenes, practicas, el trabajo me absorbió completamente y principalmente la falta de inspiración. Espero puedan perdonarme y les guste este pequeño obsequio.

He leído todos sus Rw como 5 veces, lamentablemente tengo poco tiempo y no puedo responderles ahora porque en mi país ya es muy tarde y tengo que madrugar para ir al trabajo.

Pero me gustaría agradecer a:

Katty Romero

Guest

Leoni

Kat2003

Miaka-chann

Yessi Kinomoto

Leihej

LadyNoir Love

Lunabsc

Chococat825

Susi Fuentes

Tenshi ying fa

Ale

Amapola

Mitsuko 5399

Micaela

Sakura 8100

Saraygarcia08

TsubasaClowLi

Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosísimos Rw, les prometo que para la próxima actualización que no va a tardar tanto… se los juro… les voy a responder.

Mil gracias, les quiero, y les mando muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiimos besos y abrazos.

Att.

sakuxsyao


	7. Todo estará bien

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenecen (para mi desgracia)

Los hermosos personajes pertenecen a las geniales chicas CLAMP, la historia si es 100000% mía.

Las conversaciones en **negrita **son conversaciones telefónicas.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

Capítulo 7: Todo estará bien

POV Shaoran

Desde que hablé con Sakura he tenido un mal presentimiento… no sé porque, pero siento que algo malo va a pasar.

_ ¡Shao!

Veo a mi novia tomada del brazo de su madre.

_ Al parecer llegamos al mismo tiempo.

_ Si, compramos muchas cosas con mamá. ¿No es cierto mami?

_ Si… (susurro bajito)

La miré extrañado… algo no estaba bien.

_ ¿Le pasa algo señora?

Se me quedó mirando fijamente.

_ Eres tan alto como mi hijo Touya.

_ Mami…

_ Touya es muy serio, muy diferente a Sakura.

_ ¿Sakura?

_ Emm, no le hagas caso Shao, ya te había dicho que desde la muerte de mi padre y mi hermano mi mami no quedó muy bien… (dijo nerviosa) Mami… no te olvides de tomar tu pastilla.

_ Ya no quiero tomar esa pastilla… me hace doler mucho la cabeza.

_ ¿Para qué es esa pastilla exactamente Sayuri?

_ Es para los nervios… un medico se la indicó al fallecer papá y Touya.

Algo muy raro ocurre aquí…

POV Sakura.

_ ¿Están listos?

_ Si papá. (dijimos Touya y yo)

Fuimos los tres juntos, hablando y riendo cuando llegamos al restaurante.

_ Buenas noches, ¿mesa para tres personas? (preguntó amablemente un mozo)

_ Si por favor.

_ Acompáñenme por favor.

POV Shaoran

_ Yo no me acuerdo de haber ido a un medico… (susurró su madre)

_ Sayuri, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tu madre insiste en que tienes una hermana llamada Sakura? ¿Por qué ella no recuerda que tu padre y tu hermano están muertos?

_ Es un efecto de la pastilla Shaoran. Nunca existió una Sakura, eramos solo Touya, mi papá, mi mamá y yo.

_ Y Sakura…

_ ¡NO EXISTE NINGUNA SAKURA!

_ ¿Sayuri? ¿Nadeshiko?

Los tres volteamos al oír una voz masculina. Pude ver a Sakura siendo abrazada por un hombre.

_ No… esto no puede estar pasando. (susurró Sakura temblando)

_ ¿Sakura?

Vi como su madre se acercaba a ella, pero el hombre mayor se ponía en medio impidiéndole el paso.

_ Aléjate de mi hija Nadeshiko.

_ Fujitaka… Touya… están vivos.

_ Por supuesto que estamos vivos. (dijo Touya molesto)

_ Sayuri, ¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?

Volteé a ver a mi novia pero me asusté al mirarla… sus ojos reflejaban odio, una maldad que nunca creí ver en una persona… y esa mirada iba dirigida a Sakura.

_ Papi… vámonos por favor.

_ No te vayas Sakura… por favor.

Pidió su madre tomando su brazo.

_ SUELTA A MI HERMANA. (grito Touya apartándola de Sakura)

_ Tengo miedo… por favor… vámonos.

Odiaba ver tanto miedo en su mirada… se veía tan indefensa.

_ Con su permiso joven, nos retiramos.

Vi como se alejaba con su padre y su hermano… en ningún momento miró a su hermana.

_ Sakura…

_ Esto no debió ocurrir nunca. (susurró Sayuri)

_ Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo todo Sayuri.

_ En casa. (dijo fríamente)

POV Sakura.

(casa de Sakura)

_ No… no… esto no puede estar pasando. (dije llorando)

_ Saku… tranquilízate por favor. Touya, trae un vaso de agua a tu hermana.

_ Ahora lo traigo.

_ Me va a lastimar… nos va a hacer daño…

_ Amor, nada malo va a ocurrir.

_ Si, va a ocurrir papá… ella me odia, y los odia a ustedes por haberme ayudado…

_ No te odia hija… (dijo triste) simplemente no está bien… necesita ayuda.

_ Papi… ella y mamá me golpeaban… ¡Sayuri intentó matarme una vez!

_ Lo sé… y no estuve allí para protegerte…

_ Papi… yo no te culpo…

_ Papá tiene razón, no estuvimos para protegerte. (dándome el vaso de agua)

_ Touya…

_ Creíamos que las tres eran felices, pero te hicieron pasar un infierno por años…

_ En algo tienes razón Sakura… Sayuri no estaba feliz de vernos… ella querrá vengarse.

_ No le digas eso a tu hermana Touya.

_ Es la verdad papá, lo sabes… al mirarla solo pude ver odio y una sed de venganza… pero no estás sola hermanita… te protegeremos.

_ Estoy seguro que Tomoyo y el joven Eriol también nos ayudarán.

_ Gracias… gracias por estar conmigo. (sollocé mientras los abrazaba a ambos)

_ Llora todo lo que quieras Saku… necesitas desahogarte.

_ Pero no te preocupes… nosotros estaremos siempre cuidándote.

POV Shaoran.

Llegamos a la casa de la mamá de Sayuri, la mujer estaba pálida y en completo silencio.

_ Ve a dormir mami.

_ Pero…

_ Dije que vayas a dormir. (dijo rechinando los dientes)

_ S-si…

La vi subir las escaleras y entrar a su cuarto.

_ Quiero la verdad Sayuri…

Noté como su rostro cambiaba de semblante… ahora parecía estar sufriendo.

_ Lamento haberte mentido Shao… pero tenía miedo.

_ ¿Miedo?

_ Si… siéntate. Te voy a decir toda la verdad.

Me senté a su lado.

_ Sakura desde niña siempre me tuvo celos, por ser más linda, inteligente, por tener más amigos, en fin por muchas cosas. Pero… eso no era todo… Sakura… me golpeaba, me insultaba. (dijo llorando) Yo… la quería. (hizo una mueca) Pero ella me odiaba, siempre me odió… y mi papá y Touya siempre la apoyaron. Pero al estar ellos de viaje se quedó con mamá y con migo. Mamá siempre me defendía de sus maldades, incluso la llegó a llevar a un instituto psicológico puesto que una vez intentó matarme con un cuchillo…

_ Dios… no puedo creerlo.

_ Es horrible pero… eso no es todo… cuando yo tenía 15 años ella me quitó a mi primer novio, me alejó de mis mejores amigas… ¡me quitó todo! Yo estaba tan asustada… un día le conté a mamá todas las cosas que me hacía… y ella me defendió de Sakura, pero justo en ese momento llegaron mi padre y Touya… y al ver a Sakura siendo golpeada por mi madre, las separaron y Touya le dijo a mi mami que a partir de ese día solo me tendría a mi… porque para el ella había muerto, se pusieron del lado de Sakura y nos dejaron a mi mami y a mi solas… por eso te dije que mi padre y mi hermano estaban muertos, porque lo están para mi… al momento de escoger a Sakura salieron de mi vida… y ella… me arruino la vida… por eso yo no la considero mi hermana. Lamento haberte mentido Shao… (dijo llorando)

No puedo creerlo… pero siento que ella miente… Sakura no es así… no puede ser así.

_ ¿Me crees mi amor?

_ Si…

_ Amor… mantente alejado de Sakura. Ella tratará de alejarte de mí…

_ Tranquila… todo estará bien.

_ ¡NO DIGAS ESO!

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque ella me decía eso mientras me golpeaba… (dijo con odio) Shao estoy muy cansada… ya me voy a ir a acostar.

_ Ve, yo iré en un rato.

_ Te amo. (dijo besándome)

_ Yo también.

Vi que entró a la habitación.

_ Tengo que hablar con Sakura. (voy al jardín y marco su número)

_** ¿Hola?**

_ Sakura…

**_ Shaoran… tengo que colgar.**

_ No, no lo hagas por favor.

**_ No quiero más problemas Shaoran.**

_ Tenemos que hablar…

**_ No Shaoran, todo esto fue un error, no debí acercarme a ti… esto es muy peligroso.**

_ Sakura… Sayuri me dijo su versión de los hechos.

**_ ¿Le crees?**

_ No lo sé… quiero oír tu versión…

**_ No es buena idea… **

_ Por favor quiero verte. Necesito verte.

**_ Shaoran… **

_ Por favor…

**_ Esta bién, nos vemos mañana en el lugar en donde quedamos.**

_ Si, tranquila… todo estará bien.

**_ Gracias Shaoran. Que descanses.**

_ Vos también.

POV Sakura

No puedo evitar sonreir… Shaoran quiere verme…

_ No, esto está mal… mañana será la última vez que lo vea.

Con ese pensamiento me dormí.

Al día siguiente, me levante temprano, luego de insistirle a papá y a Touya que estaría bien sola salí para encontrarme con Shaoran.

Voy caminando por el parque cuando lo veo sentado en las hamacas.

_ Shaoran.

_ Sakura… ¿Cómo estás?

_ Mejor…

_ Saku… quiero oír tu versión…

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_ Si.

_ Bueno… Desde el momento en el que nací mi mamá no mostró ningún tipo de interés en mí. Papá le tenía que rogar que me alimentara porque ella se negaba a hacerlo. Sayuri siempre fue consentida por ella, le daba las mejores ropas, la trataba con cariño y le daba todo lo que ella quería. En cambio mi papá y Touya siempre estaban conmigo, claro que le brindaban su amor a Sayuri también. Pero… un día los dos tuvieron que viajar, papá es arqueólogo y Touya ya era mayor de edad por lo tanto lo acompaño. Apenas se fueron comenzó la pesadilla… mamá me golpeaba todos los días, me obligaba a hacer todas las tareas de Sayuri, no podía usar ropa mangas cortas o shorts debido a los moretones…

_ ¿Cuántos años tenías?

_ Todo comenzó a los 7 años… pero Sayuri siempre me trató mal, ella rompía mis muñecas, me robaba mis tareas… me quitaba todo lo que tenía… Un día derramé por accidente un vaso de gaseosa en un vestido de Sayuri… mamá me golpeo terriblemente, casi perdí la conciencia cuando llegaron papá y Touya… al verla golpearme la alejaron de mi… Touya le pidió a Sayuri una toalla para limpiar mis heridas, pero ella se negó a hacerlo y les dijo que esos golpes me los merecía… le preguntaron que daño le había hecho yo para que me tratará así… y ella… ella…

_ Continua por favor. (dijo sujetando mis manos)

_ Ella dijo que lo peor que le hice fue nacer… (dije llorando amargamente) a partir de ese día nos fuimos de casa… Papá y Touya me consiguieron una gran psicóloga que me ayudó muchísimo a superar mis traumas. Pero, cuando cumplí 15 años ella volvió… ya con su nuevo look y el apellido Amamiya quiso alejarme de Tomoyo, mi novio me engaño con ella… hizo que las personas que yo creía mis amigos me dejaran sola…

_ Ella me dijo la mayoría de esas cosas… pero me dijo que todo el daño se lo habías hecho vos…

No pude el evitar llorar desconsoladamente… ¿Cuándo se terminarían las mentiras y el dolor?

_ Entiendo si estas confundido Shaoran… yo no quiero que te lastimen… no quiero que sufras…

_ Sakura… (el me limpió las lagrimas) no llores por favor. Si te soy sincero no se que voy a hacer con Sayuri, pero lo que si sé es que quiero ser tu amigo.

Le sonreí agradecida y el me abrazo con delicadeza.

_ Todo estará bien Sakura. (dijo abrazándome más fuerte)

No pude evitar agrandar mi sonrisa, en mi corazón siento que todo estará bien.

N/A: Buenas tardes mis queridísimos lectores, me sentí muy feliz al leer sus hermosos comentarios y como lo prometí voy a contestar todos los comentarios que me mandaron así que esta nota va a ser un poco larga.

Ahora responderé sus hermosos comentarios del capítulo 5

TsubasaClowLi: Muchísimas gracias por tu Rw, la verdad es que en este capítulo Shaoran descubrirá la verdad, pero estará muy confundido pues no sabrá a quien creer. Eriol aparecerá muy pronto, va a tener un papel fundamental en la decisión de Shaoran, mi querido Touya ya apareció, ya grito, ya se lastimo, solo falta que tengo un encuentro más formal con Shaoran jajaja eso se verá en el próximo capítulo. Espero que puedas leer este comentario y leas los dos nuevos capítulos de la historia. Besossss.

saraygarcia08: ¡Muchas gracias por tu Rw! Ya subi dos nuevos capítulos espero que los puedas leer, besoss.

sakura8100

yessi kinomoto: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que puedas leer los dos capítulos, Touya ya apareció 3 pero la sorpresa tendrá que aguardar un poco más. Besooss

Micaela: Hola linda! Mil gracias por tu comentario, jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea de Shaoran y Tomoyo, realmente Tommy es una gran amiga, la sorpresa tardará un poco más en llegar, pero Touya ya apareció y muy pronto tendrá el encuentro oficial con Shaoran. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir los capítulos, tuve algunos problemas y por eso me aleje del mundo de fanfiction, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero puedas leer este comentario y te gusten los dos capítulos. Besoooss

Mitsuko 5399: Holii, gracias por tu comentario, la verdad estoy pensando escribir uno capítulos más. Espero que puedas leer el comentario, y te gusten los dos capítulos. Besoooss.

Amapola: Holiii, perdón por la demora, espero de todo corazón que te gusten los capítulos, besooos.

Ale: Holiii, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por el apoyo con el castigo, fue un poco feo, estuve 3 semanas sin computadora. Espero de todo corazón que te gusten los capítulos. Besooos.

tenshi ying fa: Holiii, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, todas soñamos con un Shaoran, un Eriol o un Touya 3 Espero que sepas perdonar mi demora y te gusten los dos capítulos. besoos

susi fuentes: jajajaja me reí mucho de tu comentario, la verdad es que las cosas van a ser cada vez más románticas… por lo tanto ambos sufrirán mucho, ya que saben que lo que sienten está mal, ya que son "cuñados". Espero que te gusten los dos capítulos, besooss.

chococat825: Holiii ya apareció nuestro amado Touya 3 la sorpresa tendrá que aguardar un poco, realmente Shao está muy confundido, pues está comenzando a notar que Sakura es diferente y que le gusta estar más con ella que con su propia novia. Gracias por el apoyo con respecto al castigo, me dejaron 3 semanas sin compu. Quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia, estuve con muchos problemas y falta de inspiración… Espero de todo corazón que puedas leer este comentario, y que te gusten los dos capítulos que te faltan por leer. Besooosss.

LadyNoir love: Holiii, me alegro que te guste el fic, realmente Sayuri es una maldita arpía… y te cuento que la vas a odiar MUCHO MÁS. Touya ya apareció 3 ya no me porto tan mal jajaja. Espero que disfrutes de los dos capítulos, besooos.

Miaka-chann: Holiii, falta muy poco para que Sayuri se entere que Shaoran y Sakura se conocen y realmente arderá Troya… Espero que te gusten los dos capítulos, besos.

kat2003:Holiii, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que disfrutes de los dos capítulos nuevos, besoos.

Leoni: Holiii, awww muchísimas gracias por tu lindo rw, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto mi fic, eso me motivo a decidir continuarlo, realmente la hamburguesa que comieron debió ser deliciosa jajaja, espero que te gusten los dos capítulos y sepas perdonarme por mi tardanza. Besooos.

Guest: Holiii, espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos, perdón por la tardanza, besoos.

Katty romero: Holiii, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos, besos.

Ahora a responder los lindos rw del capítulo pasado *-*

Flor: Holiii, espero de todo corazón que te guste este cap, besooos.

Tsuki: Holiii, lamento la intriga, pero te cuento que se va a venir más drama y más romance. Besooos.

Haro Adrianne: Holiii, realmente espero que te haya gustado el cap, y que el reencuentro haya sido lo que esperabas, besooos.

Seira: Holiii, jajajaja se viene más drama, más misterios por responder y más romance, besooos.

Lunabsc: Holiii, realmente muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic, vos has estado desde los inicios y me sentí tan feliz al leer tu comentario, realmente la historia va a dar un giro tremendo, espero que te guste el cap, besooos.

Usami: Holiii, ¡bienvenida! Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, y muchas gracias por tu rw, besooos.

elisa ventura: Holiii, gracias por tus lindos comentarios y tus buenos deseos, espero de corazón que disfrutes del capítulo, besooosss.

Leihej: Holiiii 3 no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me puso tu comentario, es tan lindo saber que una antigua lectora sigue tan fielmente mi fic, espero que disfrutes del capítulo, realmente ahora se vienen momentos de mucha tensión para Sakura y Shaoran. Besoooss.

moon86: Hello! Thanks for your rw, i wish you like this chapter. Kissesss!

suhaildechavez21: Holiii, gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero que te guste el capítulo, besos.

GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR SUS BELLÍSIMOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y COMO SON UNOS LECTORES TAN MARAVILLOSOS LES DEJO UN AVANCE Y UNA PREGUNTA ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO CON NADESHIKO?

__ ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES ESTE MOCOSO SAKURA? (gritó Touya mientras era atajado por papá)_

__ Hermano, ¡tranquilízate! _

__ No lo haré hasta que me digas quien es este maldito mocoso y cuales son sus intenciones contigo._

__ El es… Shaoran Li, el prometido de Sayuri._

CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNN LECHE CON PANNN, PREPARENSE PORQUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARÁ IMPERDIBLE, BESOOOOOOSSSS.

SAKUXSYAO


	8. Confrontamiento

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenece (para mi desgracia)

Son de las increíbles chicas del CLAMP y la historia es 1000% mía

Capitulo 8: Confrontamiento.

POV Sakura

Al estar en los brazos de Shaoran no puedo evitar sentirme segura, siento que todo va a estar bien si el está conmigo. No quiero admitirlo, pero… Shaoran no me es indiferente… y eso no está bien.

_ Shaoran… esto no está bien.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Somos amigos, es cierto que estoy muy confundido, pero no me quiero alejar de ti Sakura.

_ ¿Y Sayuri?

El se removió incomodo.

_ No quiero hablar de ella…

_ ¡Pero es tu prometida Shaoran! (dije exasperada) No está bien que nos veamos a sus espaldas, si se entera va a ser terrible para ambos.

_ Yo sé que es mi prometida… pero entiéndeme Saku, me ha dicho tantas mentiras… ya no sé que creer.

_ Necesitas un tiempo para pensar Shaoran… lo mejor sería que no nos viéramos en un tiempo.

El me miró sorprendido.

_ No quiero eso Sakura. No me quiero alejar de ti. (dijo acariciando mis manos)

_ Yo tampoco lo quiero Shao, pero es lo mejor… esto se puede volver peligroso, no tienes idea de cuanto.

_ Está bien… no nos veremos tan seguido.

_ Así tiene que ser Shaoran… (dije levantándome de los columpios)

_ No te vayas… quédate un rato más conmigo.

_ No me lo hagas más difícil… por favor. (dije con lágrimas en los ojos)

_ Odio verte llorar… (acariciando mis mejillas)

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, siento que mi corazón saldrá en cualquier minuto de mi pecho. El sigue acariciando mi rostro, noto que observa mis labios… no puedo evitar el morderlos nerviosa… el se acerca lentamente a mi rostro.

_ Shao… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? (susurró mirando fijamente sus labios)

_ No lo sé Saku… pero ya no puedo aguantar más.

Junta sus labios con los míos de manera dulce, no puedo evitar el enrollar mis brazos a su cuello, siento que me aferra a el, sus labios son tan dulces… como el chocolate.

Siento sus manos recorrer mi espalda, siento su lengua empujando mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, no puedo evitar suspirar, el aprovecha eso para comenzar con un beso mucho más apasionado. Le correspondo con la misma intensidad, siento mis piernas temblar, pero el aire nos comienza a faltar… y es allí cuando lentamente nos separamos.

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo como sus hermosos ojos ámbares se han oscurecido, siento sus manos en mi cintura… y es en ese momento perfecto en el que me doy cuenta de lo que hemos hecho.

_ ¡No! Esto está mal, Shaoran esto nunca debió haber pasado. (dije asustada)

_ Saku…

_ ¿Qué ocurrirá si Sayuri se entera? Por Dios… ¡he besado al prometido de mi hermana! Tengo que irme de aquí… Shaoran por favor no te acerques a mi…

_ ¡No! Sakura… por favor, no te alejes de mí.

_ ¡Por Dios Shaoran, somos cuñados!

_ Dime que no sentiste nada cuando te bese. (dijo acercándose a mi)

_ ¿Q-qué?

_ Dime que no sentiste que el mundo paraba, que solo éramos nosotros dos…

_ Shaoran…

_ Dime que no sentiste que estabas con la persona correcta, dímelo y no me volveré a acercar a ti.

_ Yo… no puedo. (dije amargamente) Sentí todo eso… sentí que no quería que se terminará, sentí que era lo correcto. Pero… no lo es…

_ Saku, por favor…

_ Son demasiadas cosas Shaoran, tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

_ Está bien… te daré tu espacio.

_ Gracias, ahora si, tengo que irme… adiós Shaoran… (susurré sin mirarlo a los ojos)

_ Nos veremos pronto Sakura.

POV Shaoran.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que bese a Sakura en el parque, dos semanas en las que no he sabido nada de ella… dos semanas en las que me siento como un completo miserable.

_ ¡Shaoran!

Doy un brinco del susto.

_ Eriol, no grites así, me has asustado.

_ Lo siento amigo, pero estás en las nubes. ¿Qué ocurre? Últimamente andas muy extraño…

_ Tengo algunos problemas Eriol, pero prefiero no hablar de ellos.

_ Shaoran, soy tu mejor amigo, déjame ayudarte.

_ No lo sé…

_ ¡Por todos los santos Shaoran! No estás bien, me tienes muy preocupado.

_ Perdóname…

_ Te perdono, pero quiero que me digas toda la verdad. ¿Qué estás ocultando Shaoran?

Suspiro nervioso, tengo que decirle la verdad…

_ Bese a Sakura hace dos semanas…

Veo como abre sus ojos enormemente.

_ Tienes que estar bromeando…

_ No bromeo Eriol, es enserio…

_ ¡Por Dios Shaoran! Esto es más grave de lo que pensé.

_ Hay más Eriol… ya sé toda la verdad…

Veo como Eriol se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

_ ¿Quién te lo dijo?

_ Me lo dijeron las dos…

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ Las dos me dijeron argumentos similares, pero se culparon la una a la otra… Sayuri me dijo que Sakura era la culpable de todo y Sakura me dijo que Sayuri es la que le había hecho todo ese daño.

_ ¿Tú qué piensas Shaoran?

_ No lo sé… es demasiado complicado, Sayuri habló porque nos encontramos a Sakura, su padre y su hermano en la cena de cumpleaños de su madre…

_ No te lo puedo creer…

_ Si, pero… hay algo que no me puedo sacar de la mente desde ese día… y es la mirada de odio y de maldad de Sayuri cuando vio a Sakura.

_ Maldita perra…

Los dos volteamos al oír una voz femenina, no pude evitar fruncir el seño al ver a Tomoyo Daidouji ante nosotros.

_ Amor… ¿escuchaste todo?

_ Cada palabra. Escúchame bien Shaoran Li, aléjate de Sakura. (dijo seria)

_ No te metas Daidouji.

_ ¡Me meto todo lo que quiero! Sakura es MI MEJOR AMIGA, tu solo harás que corra peligro.

_ No me puedo alejar de ella…

_ ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO LA PUEDES DEJAR EN PAZ?

_ ¡PORQUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA!

Ella se quedó callada.

_ Estoy enamorado de Sakura, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la extraño demasiado… Y sé que corre peligro… y me desgarra el alma saber que ella sufre, me rompió el corazón enterarme de todo el martirio que vivió en su infancia… y me duele el saber que estoy comprometido con una mujer peligrosa, que lo único que quiere es destruirla… pero lo que más me molesta es el saber que no puedo dejar a Sayuri, porque si se llega a enterar de que he estado viendo a Sakura irá tras de ella y le hará daño. (dije llorando)

_ Shaoran…

_ ¡Rayos! No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero… te ayudaré Li.

_ ¿Q-qe?

_ Veo que tus sentimientos por Sakura son verdaderos… y créeme cuando te digo que Sakura te extraña más de lo que tu le extrañas a ella.

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Sakura ese mismo día me contó que la besaste… al principio tuve ganas de asesinarte por haberte atrevido a ir tan lejos, pero al ver como ella hablaba de sus sentimientos, de sus temores, y de lo segura que se sentía a tu lado… me di cuenta que Sakura está enamorada de ti.

Al oír esas palabras sentí que mi corazón latía más rápido.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio?

_ Por supuesto que si idiota. (dijo enojada) Ahora lo que quiero saber es… ¿Sayuri sospecha?

_ No… ha estado muy ocupada con desfiles y sesiones de fotos…

_ Ya veo… hay otra cosa que me preocupa.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ ¿Cuándo regresas a China?

_ He estado pensando en eso… la verdad es que se suponía que Sayuri y yo debíamos volver a China hace una semana, pero al ver que el estado de su madre no está muy bien… me pidió para quedarnos un tiempo más. Obviamente estuve de acuerdo, como yo soy mi propio jefe no tengo problemas con los horarios, ya que envío todos mis informes en la noche a mi asistente.

_ Entonces, no tienen fecha de regreso.

_ Exacto… hay otro tema que me preocupa… creo que Sayuri está drogando a su madre.

_ No me extrañaría de esa demente. (dijo molesta)

_ ¿Por qué lo dices Shaoran?

_ Porque antes del encuentro con Sakura, su padre y su hermano, Sayuri me había dicho que tanto su padre como su hermano habían muerto, su madre parecía auténticamente sorprendida, e insistía en saber de Sakura… esto hacía que Sayuri se pusiera nerviosa y negara la existencia de ella… pero al ver que su madre insistía le pedía que fuera a tomar sus pastillas. Al tomarlas la mujer parecía completamente ausente, se quedaba callada y asentía a todo lo que decía su hija.

_ Definitivamente la droga. (dijo Tomoyo seria) pero no me da lástima, esa mujer no merece ser madre, es igual que su hija.

_ Lo sé… pero ese día del reencuentro… quiso acercarse a Sakura, yo creo que… puede ser que esté arrepentida.

_ Lo dudo, esa mujer es un monstruo, siempre fue cruel con Sakura.

_ Creo… que tendrías que hablar con ella Shaoran… Cuando Sayuri no esté…

_ Estaba pensando lo mismo, es más he escondido sus pastilla hace unos días.

_ ¿Y que ha pasado?

_ Se la pasa temblando, con terribles dolores de cabeza y llamando a Sakura y a Touya en sueños.

_ Se merece sufrir la muy maldita.

_ Tommy, no le guardes rencor…

_ Lo siento Eriol, pero odio a esa mujer, por todo el daño que le causó a mi mejor amiga…

_ Lo sé cariño…

_ Ahora está pagando por todo lo malo que hizo.

_ Si, pero no de la manera correcta… nadie merece que se le drogue…

_ Tienes razón… Bueno… Li hoy me tenía que encontrar con Sakura en el parque, pero creo que ambos necesitan verse.

_ Daidouji…

_ Ve a verla en mi lugar, pero por favor… tengan cuidado.

_ Gracias, no eres tan mala persona. (dije sonriendo)

_ Pero tú si eres un completo imbécil. (dijo sonriendo también)

Luego de agradecerles a ambos, salí corriendo al parque.

POV Sakura.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Shaoran me beso, lo extraño tanto… más de una vez me quedé con el teléfono en la mano para llamarlo, pero al recordar el peligro que corremos me desanimaba y no lo llamaba.

_ Saku, vamos a ir a comprar unos helados para los cuatro.

Observé a mi hermano y a mi padre y le sonres, hoy vamos a salir Tomoyo, Touya, mi papá y yo como en los viejos tiempos.

Touya y Tomoyo siempre se han llevado muy bien, al ser Tomoyo mi única amiga se ganó la absoluta confianza de mi hermano y de mi padre.

_ No te olvides que a Tommy y a mí nos gusta el helado de frutilla.

_ Ya lo sé monstruo, volvemos en un rato.

_ Touya, no le digas así a tu hermana. (lo reta papá)

_ Pero es la verdad papá, Sakura siempre será un pequeño monstruo

Frunzo un poco el seño ante ese apodo.

_ Tonto…

Me siento en los columpios y no puedo evitar el pensar en Shaoran, ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Habrá regresado a China con Sayuri? ¿Me extrañará?

_ No puedo dejar de pensar en ti Shaoran… (susurro)

_ Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti Sakura.

Alzo la mirada y me sorprendo al verlo.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

POV Tomoyo

_ Siento que me he olvidado de algo importante… (susurro)

_ ¿Qué tanto susurras mi amor?

_ No, no es… ¡OH RAYOS! (grite horrorizada)

_ ¿T-tomoyo?

_ ¡ME OLVIDE COMPLETAMENTE DE TOUYA! SOY UNA IDIOTA, TOUYA VA A ASESINAR A LI.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando Tomoyo?

_ Hoy me iba a encontrar con Sakura y con su hermano…

_ ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema?

_ Que Li va a estar con Sakura.

_ Perdón, pero sigo sin entender… ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

_ Que no tienes una bendita idea de lo celoso que es Touya Kinomoto con su hermana. (dije seria)

_ M-me estás asustando…

_ No es para menos, debemos ir a rescatar a Li ahora mismo, espero que no haga ninguna estupidez.

POV Sakura

_ Shaoran… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ No puedo olvidarte Sakura… te extrañaba demasiado. (dice tomando mis manos)

_ Shaoran… esto está mal.

_ Yo lo sé… pero no puedo estar alejado de ti…

_ ¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil? Lo nuestro no puede ser… ¡eres el prometido de mi hermana!

_ Lo sé, pero no puedo negar más mis sentimientos.

_ ¿Q-qué sentimientos?

_ Estoy enamorado de ti.

No me deja responder, pues sus labios están unidos a los míos, suelto un suspiro y llevo mis manos a su cuello. Siento como el me apreta más… yo le correspondo con la misma pasión, siento como muerde ligeramente mis labios, lanzo otro sonoro suspiro.

_ Me vuelves loco Sakura, desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí una fuertísima atracción, que nunca sentí con nadie más. (susurraba en mi oído para luego morder ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja)

_ Shaoran… yo… (siento como sus labios besan mis mejillas delicadamente) Ya no puedo negar esto.

Me apodero de sus labios, pero este a diferencia de los otros es un beso salvaje, lleno de deseo y desesperación. Siento sus manos acariciar mi espalda mientras yo acarició con pasión sus cabellos.

Pero de repente… siento que Shaoran es alejado de mí, abro los ojos y veo con horror a Shaoran siendo golpeado por mi hermano.

_ ¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA, MALDITO MOCOSO PERVERTIDO! (dijo dándole un golpe en el estómago)

_ ¡TOUYA! DEJALO EN PAZ. (digo intentando separarlo de Shaoran.

__ ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES ESTE MOCOSO SAKURA? (gritó Touya mientras era atajado por papá)_

__ Hermano, ¡tranquilízate!_

__ No lo haré hasta que me digas quien es este maldito mocoso y cuáles son sus intenciones con tigo._

__ El es… Shaoran Li, el prometido de Sayuri. _

__ ¿El prometido de Sayuri? (susurró mi padre)_

__ Si…_

__ ¿Y TE ESTABA BESANDO A TI? MALDITO DESGRACIADO, TE VOY A MATAR._

_Veo que Shaoran se limpia un poco de la sangra que tiene en el rostro y mira molesto a mi hermano._

__ Lo que haga con Sakura no es asunto tuyo imbécil._

__ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO?_

__ Que lo que haga con Sakura no es asunto tuyo IMBÉCIL._

__ Papá no me sueltes… PORQUE LO MATOOOO_

__ BASTA (grita mi padre) ¡Ya es suficiente!_

__ Papá… yo… _

_Observo asustada a mi padre y a mi hermano, los dos están serios, Touya con un aura asesina y papá preocupado…_

_ _Sakura, joven Li, tienen que explicarme que está sucediendo aquí._

__ Señor… estoy enamorado de su hija._

_N/a: CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNNNNNN. _

_Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, realmente no estoy muy bien de salud, pero no podía dejar de subir el capítulo el día de hoy._

_Bueno gente linda, les cuento que esta apasionante historia está llegando a su final, solo faltan tres capítulos más… _

_Ahora van a venir los problemas para Sakura y Shaoran… bueno, les quiero mucho y les agradezco por sus hermosos Rw._

_Ahora a responder sus hermosos comentarios: _

Sakura Flor: Holiii, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, Si, Nadeshiko está siendo drogada por Sayuri, la pregunta que te dejo es el ¿Por qué Sayuri está drogando a su madre? Besooosss.

Kendrix astrix: Holii, awww me encantó tu comentario, me hizo muy feliz, espero de todo corazón que te guste este cap, besooos.

Littleblackrose: ¡Tus deseos son ordenes! Jajaja como podrás leer, por fin Sakura y Shaoran se han besado, y no te has equivocado con lo de Nadeshiko, profundizaré más el tema en el próximo capítulo. Besooos.

Leihej: Holiii jajajaja como puedes ver las cosas se están poniendo muy difíciles tanto para Sakura como para Shaoran. Espero que te guste el capítulo, besooos.

Gery: Holii, me alegro muchísimo tu comentario, realmente Sayuri es una desgraciada, y prepárate porque va a ser mucho peor… realmente Nadeshiko no la va a tener fácil, en el próximo capítulo tocaremos más a fondo su situación, espero que te guste el cap, besosss.

Lunabsc: Hoiii, ¡me gusta muchísimo tu idea! Pero la verdad es que va a ser un poco más dramática, mbuajaja, espero que te guste el capitulo, besooos.

TsubasaClowLi: Jajajaja, me mató tu comentario, realmente Sayuri es una desgraciada, realmente los sentimientos de Sakura y Shaoran son muy fuertes, en el próximo capitulo verán como solucionar esa situación, espero que te guste el cap, besoooos.

Haro Adrianne: Holiii, gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste el cap, besoos.

Tsuki: Holii, jajaja acertaste, Touya tiene ganas de asesinar a Shaoran, y luego de ver que los sentimientos de Shaoran son verdaderos Tomoyo decidió apoyarlo. Espero te guste el cap, besoos.

Amapola: Holii, awww que bueno que te gustan los capítulos, me pone muy feliz leer eso, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, besooss.

Luz Night: Hello! Thank youuuu! Kisses.

Misaki: Holiii, me alegra que te gustará el cap, espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Besoos.

Guest: Holiii, lamento dejarte picada, y creo que nuevamente lo hice, jajaja espero que te guste el cap. Besoooss

: Holiii, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y me honra el saber que es una de tus historias favoritas, besooosss.

Flor de cereso: Holii, ¡bienvenida! Espero que te guste este cap, gracias por el apoyo, besooosss.

BUENO GENTE LINDA, ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, OTRO DE LOS MOTIVOS POR LOS QUE DECIDÍ SUBIR LA HISTORIA HOY ES PORQUE EN MI PAÍS CELEBRAMOS EL DIA DE LA AMISTAD HOY ASÍ QUE FELICIDADES PARA TOD S! ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP 3

ATT:

SAKUXSYAO


	9. Mi vida

**Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenecen (para mi desgracia)**

**Son de las maravillosas chicas CLAMP, la historia si es 1000% MÍA.**

Capítulo 9: Mi vida

POV Sayuri.

Siempre he tenido todo lo que he querido en mi vida, si quería una ropa… la tenía, quería a un chico… lo tenía, el que tuviera novia no era un inconveniente para mi, si yo lo quería era mío.

Pero… no todo fue perfecto, el saber que había una persona idéntica a mí… que siempre tenía todo también me molestaba terriblemente.

Por eso, al ver que mi hermana tenía algo, yo lo deseaba, y como siempre obtenía lo que quería, lograba arrebatárselo.

Y gracias a eso descubrí un mayor placer que el tener todo, ese maravilloso anhelo de destruir la felicidad de mi hermana gemela.

Pero había algo… que esa odiosa tenía y yo no… lo que yo más deseaba y nunca tuve, el apoyo incondicional de mi padre y mi hermano.

No voy a decir que nunca sentí el amor de ellos, pues mentiría… recuerdo una vez en que papá me llevó solo a mí a un parque de diversiones cuando tenía 5 años… ese es uno de los recuerdos más felices de mi infancia.

Touya siempre me buscaba de las clases de piano y pasaba tiempo conmigo… pero ambos eran diferentes con Sakura.

Touya siempre que buscaba a Sakura de su clase de canto la llevaba al parque a tomar un helado, si un niño se acercaba a Sakura… el se encargaba de intimidarlo y hacer que se alejara de ella.

Papá era igual… siempre arropaba en las noches a Sakura, la sentaba en sus piernas y la peinaba, no era muy bueno haciéndolo pero lo hacía con ella y no conmigo…

Esos detalles hicieron que mi odio por Sakura aumentara, nunca entendí porque estaban tanto tiempo con ella, yo era más bonita, yo era más graciosa, ¡yo era mejor que ella!

Pero… hay algo que Sakura nunca tuvo y yo si, el amor de mamá.

Ella siempre estuvo para mí, incondicionalmente. Yo quería algo y ella me lo compraba.

Ella siempre me peinaba, me arropaba a las noches, me sentaba en sus piernas… todo lo que mi papá hacía con la horrorosa de Sakura.

La única diferencia entre la relación que ambas tuvimos con nuestros padres es que yo si sentí el amor de papá… ella nunca sintió el amor de mamá.

Cuando Sakura enfermaba, mamá me llevaba de shopping para no estar cerca de ella, personalmente adoraba esos momentos, ver a Sakura débil era simplemente magnifico.

Mamá siempre iba a mis presentaciones de piano, nunca asistió a ninguna presentación de Sakura.

Mamá siempre estuvo conmigo y eso siempre me hizo feliz, pero yo quería más… quería que papá y Touya estuvieran incondicionalmente conmigo… pero no lo estaban… estaban con ella.

Siempre desee que Sakura nunca hubiera nacido, así mi vida hubiera sido perfecta, pero las cosas mejoraron cuando papá y Touya se fueron de viaje. Sakura estaba sola, amaba ver su sufrimiento… el ver que no había nadie para ayudarla.

No fue difícil convencer a mamá para que obligara a Sakura a hacer mis tareas del colegio, a planchar mi ropa, y a cocinarse su propia comida.

Con el tiempo, Sakura iba volviéndose más débil, y yo era inmensamente feliz, adoraba el ver como se deterioraba, como iba perdiendo las esperanzas de ser feliz, el ver como sus amigos me preferían a mí y la dejaban.

El oír los sollozos de Sakura a las noches eran los mejores arrullos para dormir, mi vida era simplemente perfecta.

Pero, todo se arruinó cuando papá y Touya llegaron de sorpresa y descubrieron como mamá trataba a Sakura.

Se pusieron de su lado, los odie en ese momento… lo que hizo que perdiera la paciencia fue cuando Touya me pidió que le ayudará a curar a Sakura… ¿era una broma? ¿Para qué iba yo a ayudar a la persona que yo más odiaba?

Al descubrir que aborrecía a Sakura, ellos se la llevaron y me dejaron con mamá… allí las cosas cambiaron de manera atroz.

Mamá comenzó a sentir culpa, a las noches tenía pesadillas… llamaba a mi hermano y a mi padre entre sueños…

Pero una noche, comenzó a llamar a Sakura… ¡a pedirle perdón! Al despertar me decía que se preguntaba como estaría ella, que se había pasado un poco en su trato con ella, que quería ser una buena madre para los tres. ¡Solo tenía que ser buena madre para mí!

Me di cuenta que la estaba comenzando a perder, no lo podía permitir… y un día oyendo una conversación de unas compañeras de colegio oí algo que llamo mi atención "pastillas de la memoria", investigue un poco, pero no llamaba mi atención, yo necesitaba una pastilla que hiciera que mi madre olvidará los recuerdos de Sakura, no que se los hiciera recordar… y fue así como encontré unas pastillas que hacían que las personas quedaran en un estado en que no podían expresar sus emociones, quedando en un estado sumiso. Esas pastillas fueron mi salvación, mamá volvía a ser la de antes, era más manejable.

Obviamente no iba a vivir con mamá toda la vida, le suplique que siguiera con su tratamiento, ella claramente lo siguió.

Y yo, como siempre fui hermosa, decidí ser modelo. Pero… el saber que había una persona idéntica a mi volvió a causarme problemas, por eso decidí cambiar completamente de look, me teñi el cabello de negro, comencé a usar lentes de contacto de color azul y cambié mi apellido a Amamiya.

Mi vida fue perfecta cuando conocí a Shaoran Li, el empresario más famoso de toda China y que estaba locamente enamorado de mí.

Lo conocí en una cafetería, el me dijo que desde momento en el que me vio quedó maravillado por mi belleza, coqueteamos en ese evento y esa misma noche me invito a salir.

Salimos como amigos un mes y posteriormente me pidió ser su novia.

Al cumplir un año me pidió matrimonio y obviamente yo acepté ya que tenía en mis manos a uno de los empresarios más poderosos del mundo, las mujeres me envidiaban, el besaba el piso por donde yo caminaba y era extremadamente atractivo.

Obviamente no soy ninguna santa, me gusta divertirme y mi manager es irresistible así que siempre que podemos nos escapamos por unas horas para pasar unos momentos apasionados.

Yo amo a Shaoran, pero amo mucho más mi libertad y el divertirme, y Derek me divierte, por lo tanto también lo tengo a él.

Cuando Shaoran aceptó el acompañarme a Japón por el cumpleaños de mi madre fui extremadamente feliz, pues por fin volvería a estar con ella y quien sabe… tal vez averiguar algo sobre la vida de mi hermanita y ver si de alguna manera le puedo amargar la existencia y obtener mi venganza por el abandono de mi padre y Touya.

Pero… las cosas no salieron como pensé… Shaoran cambió… desde el día en que pisamos Japón, yo llegue primero, y el llegó un día después… pero actuaba frio, no quiso conversar conmigo y me hablaba de manera cortante.

Algo estaba mal… algo lo había hecho cambiar.

Y todo empeoro cuando mamá y yo nos reencontramos con Sakura, papá y Touya… ellos se sorprendieron de vernos, obviamente yo también estaba sorprendida, pero también estaba molesta… porque todo lo que le dije a Shaoran sobre la muerte de papá y Touya quedó como mentira… y también la aparición de Sakura, el ver como mamá se intentaba acercar a ella hizo que sintiera tanta rabia, pero no todo fue malo, pues pude ver el miedo en la mirada de mi hermana, y eso me hizo feliz.

Cuando ellos se fueron, Shaoran me pidió explicaciones, por un momento tuve miedo, pero luego decidí mentir un poco, total el nunca se enteraría que lo que le conté era verdad pero que la protagonista de esa triste historia no era yo sino Sakura.

Pude ver confusión en su rostro, no me gustó eso… el sospechaba pero no entendía porque…

Y mis miedos aumentaron cuando lo oí conversando a escondidas con alguien… ¿me estaba engañando? ¿A mí?

No, el me ama, me adora, ese es otro motivo por el que estoy con el, no puede engañarme… entonces ¿con quién rayos habla?

Al estar tan lejos no pude escuchar bien la conversación.

Dos semanas después de que lo escuché tener esa conversación, estuvo peor que antes, ya ni siquiera me miraba, se mudó a un hotel, estaba más cortante… no sé que es lo que ha ocurrido, pero definitivamente lo averiguaré.

Han pasado cinco meses… las cosas nunca habían estado peor, Shaoran me citó hoy para hablar, hace una semana que no hablamos, y no puedo evitar el tener un pésimo presentimiento… además las pastillas que le daba a mamá han dejado de producirse, por lo tanto está cada vez peor y pide a gritos hablar con Touya y Sakura.

Ahora me encuentro en un parque horroroso esperando a Shaoran, estoy furiosa con el, sabe perfectamente que yo odio estar en contacto con la naturaleza y me trae a un tonto parque en donde los arboles abundan.

_ Sayuri…

Salgo de mis pensamientos y lo miro.

_ Shaoran, ¿Por qué me citaste en este lugar? Sabes bien que odio el estar en contacto con la naturaleza.

_ Lo lamento, pero necesitaba privacidad para hablar con tigo.

_ ¿Qué sucede Shaoran? Estás demasiado cambiado.

_ Lo estoy… y es por eso que necesito hablar contigo y te pido que no me interrumpas.

_ Bueno…

_ Cuando nos encontramos con tu padre y tus hermanos me dí cuenta que las cosas nunca serían como antes. Me habías mentido, cuando me contaste tu historia, quise creerte pero sentía muy dentro mío que lo que me habías contado era mentira.

_ No mentí Shaoran, todo eso pasó. (dije molesta)

_ Si, estoy seguro de eso… pero no te paso a ti.

_ ¿D-de qué hablas?

_ Todo eso le paso a tu hermana Sakura.

_ ¡ES MENTIRA! ¿HABLASTE CON ELLA A PESAR DE QUE TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ELLA?

_ Tranquilízate, no hable con ella.

_ Entonces ¿Quién te inventó esa mentira?

_ Tu padre y tu hermano.

Sentí que iba perdiendo rápidamente el color del rostro.

_ ¿Cómo los encontraste?

_ Eriol me ayudo, da la casualidad que su prometida es la mejor amiga de tu hermana.

_ Maldita Tomoyo… (susurré llena de ira) ¡ES MENTIRA! TODOS SE CONFABULARON CON SAKURA.

_ En eso te equivocas, quise hablar con tu hermana, pero resultó que luego de reencontrarse contigo quedó tan asustada que decidió irse al extranjero a vivir, para mantenerse alejada de ti, por lo tanto no pude hablar con ella.

_ Tienes que creerme Shaoran, todos te han mentido, yo te amo.

_ Eso también es mentira, hace dos meses quise ir a buscarte al trabajo y no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarte en tu camerino besándote con tu manager.

Decir que estaba sin palabras era poco, por primera vez en toda mi vida sentía que todo estaba perdido.

_ Shaoran, yo puedo…

_ No, no me interesa escucharte, dadas todas las circunstancias que han pasado en los últimos 5 meses he decidido romper nuestro compromiso.

_ ¿E-estás terminando conmigo? (dije furiosa)

_ Si, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, tengo una reunión importante.

_ No puedes dejarme así Shaoran, ¡tú me amas!

_ Te amaba, pero tú te encargaste que todo ese amor muriera, con todas tus mentiras y engaños.

_ Shaoran, lo de Derek fue un error, pero solo pasó una vez…

_ Otra mentira, el mismo me confirmó que está contigo hace 1 año, por lo tanto he sido un cornudo durante casi toda nuestra relación.

_ Shaoran yo te amo.

_ No me amas, nunca lo hiciste, una persona que ama nunca lastima a la otra persona, tú no sabes lo que es el amor y nunca lo sabrás porque en tu vida solo hay espacio para ti misma. Si alguna vez dejas de ser egoísta y orgullosa y te arrepientes de todo el mal que has causado en la vida de tu familia puede que seas feliz, de lo contrario acabarás muy mal.

_ Esto no se quedará así Shaoran Li, nadie termina con Sayuri Amamiya.

_ Pues ve aceptándolo Sayuri, porque yo acabo de terminar contigo.

_ Te odio. (dije con lagrimas de frustración)

_ Que irónica eres, hace dos minutos me decías que me amabas y ahora dices que me odias. Tienes que cambiar Sayuri si no lo haces nunca serás feliz. Ya me tengo que ir.

_ Me lo pagarás.

_ No lo haré, y ni se te ocurra volver a amenazarme Sayuri, porque sabes que nadie se mete conmigo, yo fácilmente puedo hacer que tu vida sea un infierno, ¿crees que no sé que drogabas a tu madre?

_ No… no es cierto…

_ Si lo es, estás arruinada Sayuri, todo acabó… además cada día hay nuevas modelos, pronto quedarás perdiendo importancia, y allí si que terminarás mal.

_ cállate…

_ Bueno, no tengo nada más que hablar contigo. Espero de corazón que te arrepientas de todo el daño que has hecho, si es así que tengas una buena vida y si no lo haces, por mi puedes podrirte en el infierno. Adiós.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba… ¿Cómo todo pudo acabar así? ¿Cómo acabe de tenerlo todo a no tener nada?

Vi como se alejaba… maldito, esta me las pagará. Decidí seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Vi que se subía a su auto, rápidamente tomé un taxi y pedí que lo siguiera… vi que se detenía en una empresa, espere 15 minutos, cuando ya me estaba por ir vi que salía con una persona… una mujer…

_ Maldito…

Al estar alejada no podía ver bien a la mujer, por lo tanto le pedí al taxista que se acercara y cuando lo hizo sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo… Shaoran estaba besando a esa mujer y esa mujer… esa maldita mujer era la persona que mas odiaba en estaba vida, esa persona era Sakura.

_ ¡Maldita desgraciada! (grite con lágrimas de furia corriendo por mi rostro)

Esa arpía se había encargado de arruinar mi vida, me había quitado a Shaoran, el hombre que me iba a dar la estabilidad económica y la vida que merecía.

_ Te odio Shaoran Li… lamentarás el haber preferido a esa maldita en vez de a mí. Pero por sobre todas las cosas TE ODIO Sakura Kinomoto y te juro… te juro por lo más sagrado que acabaré contigo, te arrepentirás del día en que naciste y desearás nunca haberte metido conmigo… juro que lo haré o dejo de llamarme Sayuri Kinomoto.

N/a: Holiiii, lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar el sábado, pero estuve con problemas de salud, y con algunos cambios en el trabajo. Bueno, como pueden ver este episodio es muy diferente, decidí hacer un capítulo relatado completamente por Sayuri, como pueden ver siempre fue una desgraciada y seguirá siéndolo, el próximo capítulo será el penúltimo de la historia, será un capítulo más largo.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste el capítulo y les dejo con una interrogativa ¿Por qué cuando Sayuri hizo su amenaza dijo que la cumpliría o dejaría de llamarse Sayuri Kinomoto? ¿Por qué utilizó el apellido Kinomoto y no el Amamiya? ¿Cuál será su venganza final?

Ahora sí a responder sus hermosos comentarios:

Sakura Flor: Holii, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, ahora verás que Sayuri siempre fue mala y egoísta, espero de todo corazón que te guste este nuevo capítulo, besooos.

Guest: Holii, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, ¡bienvenida!, espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado, besosss.

Haro Adrianne: Holiii, ohh si, se viene la peor tormenta de la historia, espero que te guste el cap, besooos.

Lunabsc: Holiii, awww que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, sii, Shaoran sufrió bastante jajaja. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap, besooos.

Aracely759: Holiii ¡bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste la historia, no te preocupes por no comentar en los otros capítulos, me alegra que lo hagas ahora, muchas gracias por las lindas palabras, me hacen muy feliz, espero de todo corazón que te guste el cap, besooos.

Sara: Holii, siii me faltó aclarar eso, gracias por decírmelo, lo pondré en el próximo cap, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo, besooos.

Tsuki: Holiii, sii, como puedes ver Sayuri fue bastante descuidada con ese asunto, siii, me encantó ponerle este carácter a Tomoyo, aunque también amo a la Tommy dulce de siempre, y realmente Shaoran se pasa un poco, espero que te guste el nuevo cap. Besooosss.

Flor de cerezo: Holiii, de nada, me alegra que te guste la historia, como puedes ver ambos están enamorados, y siii, Sayuri es una desgraciada sin corazón, espero de corazón que te guste el nuevo cap. Besoooos

Guest 2: Holiii, me alegra muchísimo que te guste la idea de la historia, me esfuerzo mucho por relatarla de la mejor manera posible, espero que te guste el cap, besooos.

Guest 3: Holiii, jajaja, me alegra que te gustará el cap, siii, ya era hora que la pusiera en su lugar y en este nuevo cap si que lo hizo, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, ya me siento mucho mejor, espero que este nuevo cap también sea de tu agrado. Besooosss.

Usagi: Holiii, siii, ya era hora que la pusiera en su lugar y en este nuevo cap si que lo hizo, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, ya me siento mucho mejor, espero que este nuevo cap también sea de tu agrado. Besooosss.

Amapola: Holiii, me alegra que te gustara el cap, espero que te guste el nuevo cap y mil gracias por los buenos deseos, ya estoy 1000% recuperada, besooos.

yessi Kinomoto: Holiii, bienvenida de vuelta amiga mía, me puse muy feliz al leer tu comentario, me alegra que te guste como está quedando, jajaja Touya se pasa a veces, siii la historia ya llega a su fin. Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, besooos.

Itachi Akihiko: Holiiiiii, ¡bienvenida! Realmente Sayuri es una desgraciada, es realmente cruel, me encantaron tus comentarios, me reí muchísimo con la palabra súcubo! Jajajajaja. La madre de Sakura fue muy cruel, pero no merecía lo que Sayuri le hacía… Sayuri está comenzando a recibir su merecido, Eriol es genial, Sayuri siempre miente, y como puedes ver Sakura y Shaoran ya no pueden negar sus sentimientos, jajaja Touya exageró un poco, Tommy es adorable, espero que te guste el cap, el próximo será más largo, lo prometo. Besooosss.

BUENO MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO Y LES CUENTO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAP VEREMOS NUEVAMENTE A SAKURA Y A SHAORAN Y VEREMOS COMO DESARROLLARÁN SU HERMOSA HISTORIA DE AMOR Y AL FINAL… HABRÁ DRAMA… MUCHO DRAMA PARA EL FINAL DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.

COMO APRECIO TANTO SUS OPINIONES QUIERO SABER LO SIGUIENTE ¿PREFIEREN QUE SAYURI MUERA O QUE PAGUE DE OTRA MANERA TODO EL DAÑO QUE CAUSO?

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, QUE LO SUBIRÉ EL SABADO.

BESOOOOSSS

ATT.

SAKUXSYAO


	10. La mayor felicidad

Ninguno de los hermosos personajes de SCC me pertenecen (para mi desgracia)

Son de las maravillosas chicas CLAMP, la historia si es 1000% mía

Capítulo 10

La mayor felicidad.

POV Shaoran

_ ¿De cuál de mis dos hijas? (dijo serio)

_ De Sakura.

_ Maldito mocoso, ¿cómo puedes decir eso si eres el prometido de Sayuri?

_ Lamento mucho esta situación pero mis sentimientos por Sakura son verdaderos… no voy a negar que quería a Sayuri, pero ella con sus engaños y mentiras hizo que todo el amor que sentía por ella muriera.

_ ¿¡Y tuviste que meterte con su hermana gemela?! Eres un cínico.

_ Touya, déjalo que hable. Quiero escucharlo joven Li, luego de hacerlo le diré mi decisión acerca de que pretenda a Sakura.

_ Está bien Señor… yo era muy feliz con Sayuri, o creí serlo pues luego de conocer a Sakura me di cuenta de que todo lo que había vivido con su hermana había sido una mentira y un terrible error.

_ ¿A qué se refiere joven Li?

_ Sayuri me dijo que tanto usted como su hijo habían muerto en un accidente, y tampoco me contó de la existencia de Sakura.

Vi dolor en el rostro de ambos hombres.

_ ¿Cómo conoció a Sakura?

_ Yo vine por unos negocios, pero la principal razón era para conocer a mi suegra… Sayuri salió de China un día antes, por lo tanto le pedí a mi mejor amigo que me fuera a buscar, el tenía una reunión importante con su personal, pero decidió enviar a su empleada más eficiente… envío a Sakura.

_ Entonces se conocieron por casualidad…

_ Si, cuando conocí a Sakura al principio creí que era Sayuri pero con peluca y lentes de contacto… (dije sonrojándome ante el recuerdo)

_ No me gusta ese sonrojo mocoso.

_ ¿Qué sucedió cuando la conoció joven Li?

_ Yo… yo la bese.

_ MALDITO MOCOSO.

_ Entiéndanme por favor, yo nunca supe de la existencia de Sakura, creí que era mi novia que había decidido sorprenderme… Al final el sorprendido fui yo al enterarme de la verdadera identidad de Sakura. Si estaba impactado de saber que mi novia tenía una hermana gemela imagínense lo sorprendido que estuve al enterarme que ustedes estaban vivos, que todo lo que me dijo era mentira.

_ Entiendo joven, debió haber sido muy impactante para usted.

_ Lo fue, pero yo tenía muchas preguntas ¿Por qué Sayuri no me había dicho que tenía una hermana gemela? ¿Por qué me oculto que su padre y su hermano estaban vivos? ¿Qué otras cosas me estaba ocultando? Sakura nunca quiso delatar a su hermana… a pesar de todo el daño que había sufrido. Fuimos haciéndonos amigos, con ella me sentía alegre, seguro… no fue fácil aceptar mis sentimientos por ella… pero al mantenernos alejados, me dí cuenta que no podía estar sin ella, que la extrañaba horrores, que nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

Miré a Sakura que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Le sequé las lágrimas y besé sus manos.

_ Me devolviste a la vida Sakura, hiciste que volviera a ser yo, me abriste los ojos y me demostraste que si existen las personas buenas.

_ No lo soy… le estoy robando el novio a mi hermana…

_ No es así Sakura.

_ ¡Si lo es! Yo no soy así… yo te amo Shaoran, pero no puedo estar contigo. (dijo llorando más fuertemente)

_ Por estas cosas te amo Sakura. Eres demasiado noble, yo no quiero hacerte sufrir… terminaré con Sayuri.

_ Eso será muy peligroso joven Li.

_ Si Sayuri se entera que estás detrás de Sakura buscará venganza. (dijo su hermano serio)

_ Yo protegeré a Sakura. No puedo estar con una persona tan cruel como Sayuri, además eso no es todo. No les he contado lo peor.

_ ¿A qué te refieres Shaoran?

_ Sayuri droga a su madre.

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos.

_ ¿Estás seguro de eso mocoso?

_ Completamente, la señora Nadeshiko el día en que la conocí me preguntó si yo era el prometido de Sakura.

_ Nunca me lo contaste Shao…

_ Lo lamento, pero no quería contarte nada hasta que supiera que era lo que pasaba. Cuando ella me preguntó eso, Sayuri inmediatamente negó la existencia de Sakura, pero su madre insistía en que Sakura era su tercera hija. Al ver que su madre insistía Sayuri le mandó a tomar sus pastillas. Luego de tomarlas la señora Nadeshiko no volvió a hablar… solo obedecía a Sayuri.

_ No puedo creer esto…

_ Tu madre está arrepentida Sakura, yo he sido testigo de cómo los llamaba a tu hermano y a ti en sueños a gritos. Ella creía que tanto tu hermano como tu padre estaban muertos y estaba verdaderamente sorprendida al verlos a los tres esa noche en el restaurante.

_ Nadeshiko le hizo demasiado daño a Sakura. Nunca supimos el porque de su comportamiento con ella.

_ Otra cosa que llamó mi atención fue cuando Sayuri me contó todo lo que había ocurrido entre Sakura y ella, pero en su historia la víctima era ella.

_ Ay Sayuri… (vi como su padre derramaba lagrimas de pesar) ¿Por qué odias tanto a tu hermana? (dijo con dolor)

_ Ella me dijo que me mintió acerca de sus muertes porque ustedes siempre estuvieron del lado de Sakura.

_ ¡Sakura nunca sintió el amor de su madre! ¡Necesitaba amor y Touya y yo se lo dimos! (lloraba el señor Kinomoto mientras Sakura lo abrazaba)

_ Pero nunca le faltamos a Sayuri… yo la amaba, la sigo queriendo es mi hermanita, pero el daño que le hizo a Sakura por tanto tiempo es algo que no se lo puedo perdonar tan fácil.

_ Yo siempre amé a mis tres hijos por igual, pero Sakura estaba tan sola… ella necesitaba mucho amor, su madre nunca cuidó de ella, por eso siempre estuve con ella haciendo todo lo que su madre hacía con Sayuri, pero nunca descuide a mis otros hijos, ¿o si lo hice Touya?

_ ¡Claro que no papá! Fuiste el mejor padre para los tres, nunca faltaste a un solo recital de Sayuri, siempre me acompañaste a mis partidos de fútbol, nunca nos faltaste.

_ Papi… te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, nunca terminaré de agradecerte el haber estado siempre para mi, yo mejor que nadie sé cuanto sufres por estar alejado de Sayuri… me duele en el alma verte sufrir por mi culpa.

_ No es tu culpa mi pequeña. (dijo abrazando a su hija) Yo solo quiero lo mejor para los tres. Joven Li…

_ ¿Si señor?

_ Usted es una buena persona, puedo ver que quiere realmente a Sakura, pero… ¿estará dispuesto a protegerla?

_ Siempre.

_ Yo opino igual que Sakura, no pueden estar juntos hasta que usted terminé su compromiso con Sayuri…

_ Lo haré… solo te pido Sakura (dije mirándola) que no me alejes de ti.

_ Shao…

_ Te prometo que no volveré a besarte hasta que termine con Sayuri, porque te respeto, y tu te mereces ser amada por una persona libre… y te prometo que cuando lo sea te amaré como nunca nadie te amará y lo haré por el resto de mi vida.

Ella acarició mi rostro con infinita ternura y me sonrío de la manera más dulce que he visto en mi vida.

_ ¿Me esperarás Sakura?

_ Claro que sí.

De ese momento ya han pasado 5 meses, ese mismo día decidí mudarme a un hotel, ya no podía estar cerca de Sayuri, pero antes de irme tiré todas las pastillas al inodoro, luego investigué un poco más sobre ellas y me alegré al saber que habían salido del mercado.

Me veía todos los días con Sakura, claro que no volvimos a besarnos ni a decirnos una sola palabra de amor, yo nunca rompía una promesa.

Almorzábamos todos los días con Eriol y Tomoyo, había resultado ser que Tomoyo era una persona bastante agradable.

Lamentablemente no había podido terminar con Sayuri porque siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo, pero lo que me motivó a no esperar más fue el descubrir que me engañaba con su manager, al verla besándose con el me sentí el ser más dichoso de todos, ya nada me detenía para terminar con ella.

Así que hoy finalmente pude dejar a ese monstruo, no puedo negar que sus amenazas me preocupan, pero estaré bien alerta, no permitiré que nadie me separé de Sakura.

Sonreí y decidí llamarla.

_ ** ¿Hola?**

**_ **Hola Saku, ¿cómo estás preciosa?

_ **Shao… mejor al oírte.**

**_ **Me encanta escuchar eso, te llamaba para preguntarte si podía ir a buscarte al trabajo para almorzar juntos.

**_ ¿Solo los dos?**

_ Solo los dos, ¿Qué dices muñeca?

**_ Por supuesto, ¿a qué se debe que me estés llamando por esos apodos tan dulces hoy?**

_ Te lo diré en cuanto te vea. Nos vemos enseguida.

**_ Nos vemos Shao.**

Corté la llamada y luego de 15 minutos llegué a la oficina de Sakura, bajé rápidamente, ya no aguantaba más… necesitaba sentir nuevamente los labios de mi amada Sakura.

Entré a su oficina y la observé acomodando algunos libros, no pude evitar sonreir y acercarme y abrazarla desde atrás. Sentí como se sobresaltó.

_ Shao… me asustaste. (dijo volteándose y acariciando mi rostro)

_ Lo siento preciosa, pero no pude evitarlo… te veías tan linda.

_ Shao, no digas eso. (dijo sonrojada)

Le acaricié el rostro y sin poder aguantarlo más me apoderé de sus labios de una manera desesperada, sentí como ella se aferraba a mí y me correspondía de la misma manera. Me separé lentamente de ella no sin antes morder levemente sus labios.

_ Shao…

_ Terminé con Sayuri. (dije sonriéndole) Soy todo tuyo mi adorada Sakura.

Vi la más hermosa de las sonrisas en su rostro, me tomó del rostro y me beso de una manera tan dulce como ella.

_ Te amo Shaoran.

_ Y yo te amo a ti Sakura. Ahora… ¿acepta mi linda novia ir a almorzar conmigo? (dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja)

_ Todavía no me preguntaste si quiero ser tu novia. (dijo acariciando mi espalda)

_ Sakura Kinomoto ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? (dije acariciando su rostro)

_ Me encantaría. (dijo volviendo a besarme dulcemente)

Salimos tomados de la mano, veo su carita sonrojada y le beso en los labios suavemente. Ella me sonríe y corresponde dulcemente el beso.

Le abro la puerta del auto y la llevo a Burger100% ambos reímos mientras entrabamos tomados de la mano.

_ Ahora que lo pienso nunca te di tu sorpresa.

_ Oh Shao, no hace falta que me des nada, el tenerte conmigo es lo que me hace más feliz.

_ Lo mismo digo mi amor, pero Shaoran Li siempre cumple sus promesas. Prepararé algo especial para ti.

Ella me sonrío dulcemente, ambos pedimos nuestras hamburguesas, las comimos con gusto, cuando de repente veo que Saku tiene una manchita de kétchup en la mejilla.

Me acercó a ella y le lamo la mejilla. Veo como rápidamente su rostro se vuelve rojo.

_ Tenías una manchita de kétchup mi amor. (dije inocentemente)

_ Tonto (dijo sonriendo)

6 meses después.

Las cosas no podían ser más perfectas, las cosas con mi hermosa Sakura cada vez estaban mejores. Ayer se mudó a vivir conmigo… adoró el verla dormida a mi lado.

No puedo evitar el sonreír mientras veo su angelical rostro dormido, beso dulcemente su cabeza mientras cubro nuestros cuerpos del frio.

Siento como se mueve lentamente y la veo abrir los ojos.

_ Buenos días bella durmiente. (digo dulcemente)

Ella me regala otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

_ Buenos días mi amor. (dice besando suavemente mis labios)

_ ¿Cómo amaneció el amor de mi vida? (digo acariciando su espalda desnuda)

_ Super bien, ¿y tu mi vida?

_ Como nunca en mi vida, el tenerte en mis brazos y verte dormir es uno de mis máximos placeres.

_ Eres tan dulce.

_ Tu eres la dulce.

La siento temblar levemente.

_ ¿Tienes frio princesa? (digo con voz ronca)

_ Un poco.

_ Pues ¿Qué te parece si te caliento un poco? (digo poniéndome encima de ella)

_ ¡Shao! Ayer lo hicimos tres veces.

_ Nunca me cansaré de hacer el amor contigo. (digo besando su cuello) ¿Lista para otra ronda?

Ella rié y acaricia mi espalda.

_ Eres insaciable. (dice para luego besarme)

No puedo evitar el sonreir, a mi mente vienen los recuerdos de nuestra primera vez.

**Flash back**

Hoy por fin iba a cumplir mi promesa con Sakura, la llevaría a una playa privada que pertenecía a mi familia.

Hacía dos semanas que estábamos en China, Sakura y yo nos quedaríamos por dos meses, ya que yo tenía unos compromisos que tenía que cumplir pero eso no me alejaría de mi adorada novia.

Luego de hablar con su padre y Touya, ambos le dieron permiso para venir conmigo a conocer a mi familia.

Tanto mis padres como mi hermana la adoraban, no podían creer como Sakura podía ser tan parecida pero a la vez tan diferente a su hermana.

Mi familia nunca quiso a Sayuri, decían que era una interesada y tenían toda la razón, pero al momento de conocer a Sakura quedaron completamente encantados con ella.

Sakura y yo nos quedamos en la casa de mis padres, ambos dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, aunque a veces no podía evitar el colarme a la madrugada en su habitación y darle algunos besos fogosos que me dejaban con ganas de mucho más, pero yo respetaba a mi dulce novia… ella me había confesado que era virgen, cosa que me alegro de una manera que no puedo expresar con palabras, le prometí que no la apresuraría y que esperaría lo necesario por ella.

Fui a buscarla a su habitación y toque la puerta.

_ Amor ¿estás lista?

_ Si.

Al abrir la puerta quedo completamente impactado al verla con un vestido veraniego de flores corto y con lentes de sol, se veía tan sexy.

_ Te ves hermosa.

Ella me sonríe dulcemente.

_ Gracias, estás muy guapo también.

No puedo evitar el sonreir varonilmente.

_ ¿Nos vamos preciosa?

_ Por supuesto.

Subimos al auto y luego de 30 minutos llegamos a la playa. Acomodamos las cosas en la arena y veo como lentamente se saca el vestido, quedando en un sensual bikini rojo.

_ Rayos… (susurro sin dejar de devorarla con la mirada)

_ Shao, ¿podrías ponerme bloqueador en la espalda? (pregunta mientras busca el dichoso bloqueador en su cartera)

¡JODER! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Veo que se recuesta en la manta y suelta la parte de arriba de su bikini dándome la espalda.

Siento que la respiración se me corta al acariciar su suave piel con el bloqueador. Oigo como suspira y no soportando más me alejo de ella.

_ Amor voy a ir a nadar. (digo para luego correr al agua que esperaba estuviera bien helada)

Luego de 15 minutos ya me encontraba más tranquilo, busco a Sakura con la mirada y la veo nadando a unos cuantos metros de mi.

Me sorprendo al ver lo bien que nadaba, ella deja de nadar y me sonríe. La imagen de Sakura con el pelo mojado y con gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo es lo más sensual que he visto en mi vida.

¡Tranquilízate Shaoran! Dice mi conciencia.

_ Amor, ¿te sientes bien?

_ Si Saku, ¿Por qué preguntas? (digo nervioso)

_ Te noto raro…

_ No es nada encanto. (digo para luego besarla)

La bese suavemente pero me sorprendí al sentir como Sakura profundizaba el beso, siento como muerde mis labios y como enrolla sus piernas en mi cintura.

_ Amor… no me hagas esto. (digo enterrando mi rostro en su cuello)

_ ¿No te gusta? (dice con voz ronca mientras roza nuestros cuerpos)

_ Joder… (suspiro de placer) detente mi amor… si sigues así no podré controlarme.

_ No quiero que te controles. (susurró tan bajo que casi no la oí)

_ ¿Qué dijiste?

_ Te deseo Shao… (dijo sonrojada) Quiero ser tuya…

La miré sorprendido, decir que estaba impactado era poco, pero luego de unos segundos no pude evitar el sonreírle y acariciar su rostro.

_ Te amo Sakura.

_ Y yo te amo a ti.

Nos besamos de manera desenfrenada, ella se aferró con más fuerza a mí.

_ Amor…

_ Shao te necesito…

_ Y yo a ti primor, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien…

la tomo en brazos, ella da un pequeño grito por la sorpresa… la saco del agua y rápidamente guardamos las cosas en el auto.

_ ¿A dónde vamos amor?

_ Tengo una cabaña cerca de aquí… (digo nervioso)

_ Shao… ¿estás nervioso?

_ Claro que lo estoy… esto es muy importante para los dos princesa.

_ Pero… tu no eres…

_ No… lamentablemente no lo soy, pero nunca estuve con alguien tan especial como tu, por eso tengo miedo.

_ ¿Y Sayuri?

Me sentí incómodo y culpable.

_ Ella no era ni la mitad de pura de lo que tu eres. Y por eso te amo más de lo que nunca pensé amar en mi vida.

Luego de 5 minutos llegamos a la cabaña que se convertiría en nuestro nido de amor… un lugar sagrado para ambos.

Nunca sentí tanto amor por nadie, al ambos entregarnos el uno al otro sentí el mayor placer que sentí en mi vida… el tenerla en mis brazos, permitiéndome amarla… marcarla como mía para siempre y ella marcándome como suyo es algo que nunca podré quitar de mi memoria.

El ver su rostro angelical contraído por el placer es una imagen que nunca podré olvidar.

_ ¡Dios! (suspiro entrecortadamente mientras abrazó a mi mujer) Eso fue increíble. Te amo Sakura.

_ Te amo Shaoran… (dice la mujer de mi vida mientras acaricia mi rostro con infinita dulzura)

**Fin del flash.**

Vuelvo de mis recuerdos y veo que mi hermosa Sakura me ve tímidamente.

_ ¿Qué ocurre princesa?

_ T-tengo algo para ti… (dice nerviosa)

_ ¿Qué es? (pregunto curioso)

Veo como se pone su Pijama y agarra una cajita de su mesita de noche.

_ T-toma…

Le sonrío dulcemente y abro la cajita. Me sorprendo enormemente al ver el contenido.

_ ¿S-sakura?

Vuelvo a observar los pequeños zapatitos.

_ L-lee la carta Shao.

Asiento y comienzo a leer.

_Hola Papito!_

_¡Ya vengo en camino! sé que tú y mi mami deseaban mi llegada con todo su corazón y aunque no querían hacerse ilusiones estoy seguro que ya pensaban en mí! Y sé que soy el resultado de ese amor tan grande que ustedes se tienen._

_Me siento muy feliz de saber que pronto en unos mesesitos más, seguramente por el mes de Diciembre, si Dios quiere, podré sentir por primera vez tus abrazos rodeando mi cuerpecito, no tengas miedo agarrarme aunque esté pequeñito, Dios te dará sabiduría para cuidarme. Yo necesito sentirte cerca._

_Por ahora me encuentro en el cuerpo de mami alimentándome, cuida de que coma bien, porque ya sé que casi no come y yo necesito muchas vitaminas._

_Ahorita, aunque aún no te puedo tocar ni ver quiero que sepas que ansío mucho el poder conocerte, espero parecerme a ti, mi mami dice que eres muy guapo. Háblame porque yo puedo escucharte y siento tu amor a través de tu voz._

_Cuida mucho a mi mami, apapáchala mucho porque sé que se pondrá muy sensible, tenle paciencia porque tal vez haya ocasiones en que se ponga de mal humor, conforme vaya yo creciendo vas a tener que ayudarla mas porque yo no la voy dejar moverse mucho._

_Aún no esta definido mi sexo, todavía soy muy pequeño, así que sólo llámame "mi bebé"_

_Te dejo este mensajito para que sepas que ya estoy presente y que si Dios quiere nos abrazaremos pronto, te pido de favor que ores con mi mami todos los días para que yo siempre esté protegido._

_Te Amo Papi!_

_TU BEBE_

Sentía que las lágrimas caían de mi rostro, miré con infinito amor a mi novia, vi como ella me miraba tan dulcemente…

_ Estoy embarazada Shao.

La abrace dulcemente, me arrodille y besé su todavía plano vientre.

_ Hola mi bebé… soy tu papi, prometo que siempre te cuidaré, que te hablaré todos los días y que mimaré y cuidaré a tu hermosa madre por el resto de mi vida.

_ Shao… (susurró mi amada con lágrimas en los ojos) Te amo.

_ Y yo te amo a ti amor mío. (dije besándola con todo el amor que le tenía)

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar que esta noche Sakura sería la sorprendida… porque esta noche, yo Shaoran Li le pediría matrimonio a mi amada Sakura.

N/A: Holaaaaa, perdón por la demora, pero estuve con algunos cambios en el trabajo que absorbieron mi tiempo. Responderé sus comentarios en el próximo capítulo, quiero agradecerles infinitamente por comentar la historia, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, les mando un abrazo fuerte a cada uno de ustedes, y les cuento que escribiré dos capítulos más. Lo más probable es que actualice este sábado, si no lo hago ese día lo haré el lunes o martes.

Besooooooooooossss

Att.

Sakuxsyao.


End file.
